Blue Bloods: For my sisters honor
by devildog3479
Summary: Danny and Baez catch a case where a Indian women is murdered and her boyfriend is shot. Is it a honor killing or a brother's love that caused the crime. Jamie starts at the 2-9 in Harlem and immediately sees the division between the community and the police. Erin gets news that shocks her as a mentor is retiring and nominates Erin to fill the remaining time on her seat.
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is my newest Blue Bloods Story. I hope everyone enjoys it. Thank you everyone for the kind words in my previous stories and all the reviews. So enjoy the newest installment. Thanks.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Bloods or the characters. This story is the for the benefit of the entertainment of the readers.**

 **Blue Bloods: For my Sisters honor**

 **Prologue**

 **Frank and Henry's House**

 **Bay Ridge, New York**

"Morning Francis." Henry said as Frank walked into the kitchen. He held up the paper. "Knicks lost another one."

"Not surprising there pop." Frank said as he poured himself a cup of coffee before coming over to the table. He passed on the bagels and butter sitting on the table.

Henry noticed this. "Not hungry this morning?"

"Famished, but got a lot on my mind." Frank replied to the question as he sipped at his coffee. He noticed the look his father is giving him. "I'm fine pop. He'll be ok."

Henry shook his head. "You had the same look the first day he started on the job Francis. Jamie will be fine. He's a capable young sergeant with a good head on his shoulders and a strong woman who will kill him if he does anything stupid."

"I know that, but I still worry about them. All of them." Frank replied as he sipped at his coffee. He picked up the front page of the paper and looked at it. "And it's an area where the trust between police and the public is at an all-time low. I commend him for going there and trying to at least start the process of changing it."

"Yet you are worried that he may not make it out one night." Henry stated getting a nod from Frank. Henry sighed and got up. "I had the same feeling when you were assigned to the South Bronx."

"Those were some tough days." Frank said sipping at his coffee. He thought about it. "You still let me do what I needed to do."

"And you need to let Jamie do the same." Henry remarked with a smile on his face. He passed over half a bagel to him. "Eat this or your staff will pay for it today."

Frank and Henry shared a chuckle.

 **29** **th** **Precinct**

 **Harlem, New York**

"Yeah I will. Take care of each other babe." Jamie said into the phone to Eddie who herself was getting ready for roll call at 12th. He looked up and saw his new Lieutenant, Lieutenant Mark Jameson motioning to him. "Got to go. Love you. See you tonight."

"Ready Sergeant Reagan?" Lt. Jameson asked with a smile on his face. He saw Jamie nod. "You got a bunch of good cops here, and a community that is divided over the police. So for the next couple tours you'll be riding with me before you get your partner."

"Yes sir." Jamie replied with a nod.

"Alright let's go." Lt. Jameson told him. They walked into the roll call room. "Alright people settle down. First of all, I would like to welcome Sergeant Jamie Reagan officially to the 2-9. You've probably seen him around the past couple weeks, so make him feel welcome."

There where claps and whistles for Jamie who smiled and put up his hand thanking everyone. Lt. Jameson silenced the crowd. "He doesn't want any special treatment nor expect none because he's the commissioner's son. He's a cop like the rest of us and a damn good one."

Everyone nodded their understanding. Lt. Jameson looked down. "Tomorrow he'll give the roll call but for now he'll partner with me the next couple days before getting one of you lucky folks."

There was laughter from everyone including Jamie. Lt. Jameson looked at Jamie before turning back to the assembled officers. "So Sergeant Reagan welcome on board, and let's get the show on the road."

Everyone nodded as the Lieutenant began the briefing.

 **Office of the District Attorney for New York County**

 **Manhattan, New York**

"Make sure that the witness knows that time of her testimony was change." Erin told her office assistant Laura who was following her through the office after she was met at the elevator. "Also contact Mr. Jorgenson about a meeting about a possible deal for his client."

"Yes ma'am." Laura replied writing this stuff down as she moved towards her office. "Oh and Judge Wilson wants to see you before you go to the trial."

"Judge Wilson?" Erin asked looking at her assistant in shock as she hung up her coat and went to her desk. "Did she say what it was about?"

Laura shook her head. "Nope, just wanted to see you."

Erin looked at her calendar. "Call her back and tell her I'll be over in a half hour."

Laura nodded her head and left Erin alone with her thoughts.

 **East River Park**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Danny and Baez walked towards the crime scene where Eddie and her new partner Martinez were waiting for them. Danny smiled at his future sister-in-law. "Eddie's how my brother doing?"

"Nervous Danny but that's not why you were called. Eddie said as they walked towards the morgue team and crime scene techs were working. "We responded to call about a shooting in the area, and as we rolled up we called dispatch requesting homicide."

Baez looked at the scene. "Dispatch said there was two victims."

"The other one is on his way to St. Victors. Name is Jeffery Anderson. Lives in the East Village." Martinez replied as she held up her notebook.

"Likely or not likely?" Danny asked.

"Paramedics didn't know, but I'm thinking likely." Eddie stated as they arrived. She stopped and looked at Danny. "I called Andrew and let him know to save the victims clothing."

"Alright thanks Eddie." Danny said to her, to which Eddie nodded and moved off back towards where they were originally standing. He and Baez moved towards the scene. "What do we have?"

"22 year Indian Female. NYU Id has her as Asha Kapoor. Cause of death was a single gunshot wound to the head." The medical examiner stated. He looked at Danny and Baez. "No defensive wounds on the victim, but marks on her neck indicated something was yanked off."

"Possible robbery?" Baez asked as she made notes.

"Maybe, but we'll have to ask the person she was with." Danny stated as he looked over the body. He saw the purse on the ground with the wallet out. "Did anybody touch the purse or wallet?"

The people around them shook their head no, so Danny motioned over the crime scene photographer to take a picture before he picked it up. Once the photo was taken Danny picked both up. "Well wallet still has the credit card, and cash, and her purse still has the phone, and more cash in it. So it wasn't robbery?"

"Then why shoot the guy that was here with her?" Baez asked as she made the notes and looked around. She looked at the body. "Unless she wasn't the target."

"Well hopefully our other victim survives so we can talk to him." Danny said as he motioned over a uniform. "Start a canvass for witness or any type of surveillance cameras."

The uniform nodded and moved away from the scene. Baez looked at her partner. "You going to the hospital?"

"Yeah, and hopefully Erin's boyfriend saved our victim." Danny answered as he moved away from the scene.

 **New York County Courthouse**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Erin knocked on the door to the Judge Wilson's chambers. She heard the call to come in. "You wanted to see me judge?"

"Yes come on in Ms. Reagan." Judge Wilson said motioning Erin to take a seat across from her. She waited a moment as Erin sat down. "Erin, I wanted you the first to hear this. I am retiring early from the court."

"I'm sorry to hear that Victoria." Erin said as she leans forward in the chair. She looked at a women who has been one of the many people that have influenced her since she started. "Are you ok?"

Victoria shook her head. "No, and that is another reason. I have early onset Alzheimer's, and I have decided to retire to really focus on beating it and living the rest of my life with my family."

"Oh Victoria I am sorry." Erin said sitting straight up now. "What can I do to help?"

"Nothing Erin. I am happy to have your thoughts though." Victoria said as she now got up and moved to the window behind her. She looked out across this city. "I have worked for the criminal justice system most of my life, and by both sides I am considered fair and impartial."

"Well you are Victoria. I am proud to lead that charge for you." Erin said standing up now.

"I know that, and that is why I submitted your name as the list of candidates to replace me on my seat on the bench." Victoria said turning away from the window and looked at Erin.

Erin was in shock.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Sorry everyone for the delay. Been battling that nasty bug that has been going around. It has pretty much knocked down everyone in my family including me. Hopefully after today, get back more on a regular schedule. Enjoy the new update. Thank you.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **St. Victors Hospital**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Danny walked into the emergency room of the hospital and spied his wife standing at the emergency room desk. He walked on up. "Hey babe."

"Hey you. What brings you by?" Linda asked in surprise. Then she remembered. "OH your shooting victim. They just got him stabilize. Andrew is taking up to surgery now."

"Thanks babe. Love you." Danny said moving quickly away from the desk where he saw Erin's boyfriend, Dr. Andrew Parker helping to move a gurney with the shooting victim on it. "Andrew."

Andrew looked over and saw Danny. Andrew moved away from the gurney and towards Danny. "Danny, he's been uncousnicous pretty much since he arrived."

Danny sighed and ran his hands over his head. "Did he say anything?"

"Asha, Asha." Andrew replied. He looked back towards the gurney and Danny again. "Is that relevant?"

"Only the name of my second victim." Danny replied. He took a deep breath. "What do you think?"

"Don't know Danny, he was shot three times by a medium caliber round. I'll let you know." Andrew replied as he heard the elevator ding and Andrew moved off towards the elevator. "Linda has his clothing."

"Thanks." Danny replied. He turned and moved back towards the desk where his wife was waiting. Linda handed him a brown paper bag with the clothing and personnel possessions of the victim inside. "Thanks babe."

"No problem. Paramedics says he was with a girl when they were shot?" Linda asked getting a nod from Danny. She sighed. "What is the world coming to?"

"I ask that every time I roll up to a scene like this. I'll see you tonight." Danny answered. He gave her a quick kiss. "Love you."

Linda smiled. "Love you more."

Danny turned around and walked backwards. "Love you most."

 **One Police Plaza**

 **Manhattan, New York**

"This can't be right John." Frank stated as he looked at the financial figures on the maintenance of the fleet of department vehicles. "How did our maintenance cost jump by 5 percent in the last year?"

"That is because the department had to find another supplier for the parts whose supply comes from a different manufacture." The deputy chief said looking over his notes. "We looked at different suppliers but this was the cheaper option."

"Find a way to cut back on maintenance cost or otherwise we have to take money from someplace I don't want to lose it." Frank ordered with everyone nodding. There came a knock on the door.

Garrett poked his head in from Frank's office. "Got a minute sir?"

Frank turned and got up with everyone rising to their feet. "Give me a few minutes. Keep your seats."

Frank walked into his office. He looked at Garrett who had the TV on. "Garrett is this an excuse for me to watch the View? Because they castrate me every…."

"No. Just watch." Garrett stated as he found the story on a national news network.

"This footage obtained by a source shows a NYPD female officer apparently engaged in a sexual relationship in exchange for a discount on…" The anchor started to say but Garrett muted the news.

"Who is the officer and where is she located out of?" Frank said coming over and sitting down on the edge of his desk.

"I have all commands checking their rosters including here." Garrett remarked as he saw Frank sigh. He himself took a deep breath. "It could be worse."

"Really. One of my officers is caught on camera in an improper sexual relationship for the exchange of goods and all you could say is it could be worse?" Frank asked getting up.

"Alright, poor choice of words on my part." Garrett stated as Frank walked around the desk.

"You think?" Frank asked his DCPI. He looked at Garrett and took a deep breath. "Where's Sid on this?"

"He's checking the roster and id photos of everyone here in headquarters." Garrett stated as he sat down in the chair. He looked at Frank. "We have to get out ahead of this. I am getting questions from the national and local press clamoring for a statement."

"Well you're the media guy you tell me?" Frank stated back.

"The NYPD is currently investigation the allegations that one of their officers engaged in an improper relationship for the exchange of goods and services." Garrett said off the top of his head. He then realized the last part. "I'll clean it up a little bit before I release it."

"Good, and I want updates by the time lunch rolls around." Frank told him getting up and heading towards the conference room again as Garrett nodded and left the office.

 **Dr. MLK Blvd and Fredrick Douglas Blvd**

 **Harlem, New York**

Jamie and his new platoon commander rolled up to the scene of the robbery with another unit from their precinct already on scene. Lt. Jameson and Jamie got out of the car. "This is one of our bi-weekly call outs. Most of the time its small scale crimes such as shoplifting or vandalism. Yet this is the second time as in many weeks poor Mr. Jackson got robbed."

"It wouldn't happen either if the police did more." Mr. Jackson shouted as the officers in front of him tried to calm his down. "I've own this business for the past 20 years and I have changed insurances 10 times since I opened."

"I understand Mr. Jackson, but most of the time, the charges are dropped and we can't do anything about that." Lt. Jameson stated as he walked by the store where the area was taped off. "Oh and this is Sergeant Reagan. He just started today after coming in."

"Nice to meet you sir." Jamie said coming over and shaking Mr. Jackson's hand.

"You look familiar to me Sergeant." Mr. Jackson replied as Jamie smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "It will come back to me. Now tell me what you are going to do about this Lieutenant?"

"Do you have security camera's sir?" Jamie asked as he walked towards the door.

"I do not that they do any good since the punks that always do stuff to my store always fry them out with laser pointers." Mr. Jackson replied to Jamie as he turned and looked. "Why do you care anyway?"

Lt. Jameson smiled and took Mr. Jackson by the shoulder. "He cares about you and your property Mr. Jackson, just like the rest of do. Now come on, let's take your statement and see if you describe the men who robbed your store."

Jamie walked inside the store and looked about. He saw the older models of the security cameras. He then saw a picture of a young lady wearing a Yale sweater working in the store. Lt. Jameson came in. "He described 3 young black males wearing bandanas over their faces. He couldn't tell who they are."

"Well I will increase patrols in this sector to try and calm nerves." Jamie said as he looked at the pictures.

"Not that they will cooperate if we did." Lt. Jameson stated as he saw Jamie staring at the picture. "That is Angela. Mr. Jackson's only daughter. She is at Yale right now. Come on Reagan. Juarez and Mann can finish up here as they wait for CSU to arrive."

Jamie nodded and moved off towards the door taking a look around one last time before departing.

 **Office of the District Attorney for New York County**

 **Manhattan, New York**

"She really told you that?" Laura, Erin's assistant asked. She got a nod from Erin. She let out a breath. "Did she say where you were on the list?"

"No she didn't but it wouldn't shock me if I am near the top of the list." Erin replied as she remained in shock. She leaned back in her chair and blew out an exasperated breath. "Just to be considered is an honor."

"What did you say to her ma'am?" Laura asked sitting down in the chair across from her boss.

"Thank you for the consideration." Erin stated as she got up. She looked at her assistant. "If I am selected though, I would to resign here and run for the seat in just a few years."

"I would go for it ma'am. You never know when you'll get another opportunity like this." Laura remarked.

Erin smiled. "Thanks, but it's not me I have to consider now."

Laura was confused for a moment then it hit her. "Dr. Parker."

Erin nodded and sat back down in the chair. "Anyway she gave me the next couple days to think about it. So let's move on. What about Mr. Jorgenson?"

Laura nodded and opened up a folder. "He says that he can be here around 11 am to discuss…"

Erin nodded as her assistant talked about the defense lawyer coming to see her, but her mind was on the decision she have to make and the person she had to talk to.

 **Major Case Squad**

 **Manhattan, New York**

"Hey Reagan. What's the status of our second victim?" Baez asked Danny as he walked back into the bullpen of his precinct.

"Andrew doesn't know, but he'll let us know when he can." Danny said as he set the bag down containing the victim's possessions on his desk. Danny put on gloves and opened the bag. "Alright so we have a jacket, with bullet holes and blood on it, along with the remains of his shirt. His jeans also covered with blood and cut up."

"We'll get these to the lab." Baez remarked as she opened up an evidence bag and placed the materials inside them.

Danny nodded. "All right we have a cellphone and wallet. ID does match our shooting victim here."

Baez grabbed the phone and set it on her desk. "Alright, and I'll get the warrant for the cell phone so we can check his call history and messages."

Danny nodded his agreement as he sat down as they sealed the evidence bags signed them and had a uniform grab them to run them to the lab. "Good and I'll have uniforms bring in his parents to talk to us. What did you find about Asha Kapoor?"

"Graduate assistant over at NYU in psychology where she is studying TBI in combat veterans." Baez remarked from the notes she gathered. She sat up and looked at her partner. "Canvass didn't turn up a murder weapon nor any shell casings."

"Great. What about her family?" Danny asked as he leaned back and looked at Baez who consulted her notes again.

Baez looked up from her notes. "Mother, brother both live in the city. Dad died five ago from cancer. He was another psychologist but he focused on children with learning disabilities. They are on the way in to talk to us."

"Well how does she know Jeffery?" Danny asked.

"Still working on that, because with the possibility of Jeffery living through his shooting, the school is waiting on a warrant to release his information to me." Baez remarked as she leaned back in his chair. She looked at her partner. "Is this a hate crime? Going after some poor girl who was either dating or hanging out with him?"

"In today's day and age partner possibly." Danny stated as he breathed out a sigh and moved his chair closer back to his desk. "So there isn't any shell casings. Asha is shot in the head, and Jeffery 3 times in the chest."

"You think it's an honor killing?" Baez asked.

"I don't know yet. But I do know something. Whoever shot these kids wanted to make a statement." Danny remarked as he opened up his email. "It would help if we knew what Jeffery was doing."

"Well warrant has been delivered to the school so we should hear something back soon." Baez said as she opened up her internet browser. "

"Yeah I hope its sooner than later and another body doesn't drop on us." Danny remarked he and Baez went to work on their current case.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here is the latest update folks. Thank you to everyone for the reviews and follows. I hope you enjoy the latest update.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Little Italy**

 **Manhattan, New York**

"Central 10-David, show that 10-10 suspicious person as 10-90. Girl got locked out of her apartment." Eddie said into the radio. Central came back as she and Rodriguez climbed into the RMP. "Oh brother, I think that homicide was the only interesting thing so far today."

"I don't know Eddie. I take a slow day rather than filling out the paperwork on that at the end of tour." Rodriguez replied as she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She pulled it out and checked it. "Oh good. Manny's PT went well. He sees the department doc tomorrow."

"What are the chances?" As Eddie finished filling out the brief paperwork needed for the call they had just cleared.

Rodriguez turned to Eddie. "70-30."

Eddie smiled as she finished the paperwork, started the car and pulled out into traffic. She sighed as she continued on their patrol. Rodriguez caught on to this. "Everything ok?"

"Just a lot on my mind. Jamie at the 2-9 and worried about him." Eddie told Rodriguez who continued to look at her. As they stopped at a light she tossed a glance over in her partner's direction. "Plus we have to tell the people in our wedding party what their roles will be, and we don't know how they will take it."

"Can I guess?" Rodriguez asked getting a nod from Eddie to go ahead. "Jamie has his brother as best man, then best friend and nephew as groomsman, while you have your best friend as maid of honor, while his sister, sister in law and niece as bridesmaids."

"Wow in exact order?" Eddie said in surprised as the light changed and they continued on their way. "Did you hack our list?"

"No. Trust me. Ours was the same way." Rodriguez remarked with a smile on her face.

Eddie tossed her a quick glance. "Everything turn out good when you told everyone?"

"Actually no. His sister thought she would should have been maid of honor and fought my best friend at a wedding shower after all the guest left." Rodriguez smirked at Eddie. She saw Eddie's look. "Best friend took home a broken jaw while the sister in law was arrested for assault and battery."

"You couldn't talk the officers not in arresting her?" Eddie asked as she tossed another quick glance in Rodriguez's direction.

"It was me." Rodriguez replied. She saw the shocked look now as they stopped at another light. Rodriguez laughed. "Wow you fell for that. This must be really on your mind."

Eddie shook her head in disbelief at her now "boot" who had a little fun at her expanse. "I should have known that you wouldn't have arrested your sister in law."

Rodriguez chuckled. "Yeah, just trying to relax you Eddie. It will be find trust me."

Eddie looked at her and smiled hoping that her partner was right.

 **Major Case Squad**

 **54** **th** **Precinct**

"Thank you for coming in Ms. Kapoor, and Mr. Kapoor." Baez said to the mother and brother of their victim in a conference room. Danny shut the door so no one could bother them. "We just have a few questions."

"Who would do this?" Asha brother asked as he took his mother's hand.

"That is what we are trying to figure out." Danny asked as he came over and took a seat at the table. He looked across. "Did Asha have any problems with anyone?"

"No one. She was friendly with everyone, and treated everyone with kindness." Ms. Kapoor stated as she looked at Danny and Baez. She took a breath. "Even the people she worked with and her patients had nice things to say about her."

"She was with man when she and him were shot?" Baez asked sliding over a picture of Jeffery to them. "His name is….."

"That is Jeffery Anderson. He is and Asha are very close. I think they may have been dating, not that she said anything." Asha's brother stated. He saw the looks of Danny and Baez. "You can't help who you fall in love with Detective."

"Spoken from experience?" Danny asked.

"Wife's family is from London." The brother replied holding up his phone showing a photo of his Caucasian wife and their three kids. "How is he doing?"

Baez looked at the both of them. "He's in surgery right now."

"I feel so sorry for his family. He survived the war only to be shot with my daughter." Ms. Kapoor replied to Baez's statement.

"He served in the military?" Danny asked.

The brother replied. "Army National Guard out of New York here. He met Asha when he volunteered for the program when he saw a flyer at the Veteran's hospital."

Ms. Kapoor nodded and added on. "It was a yearlong study with new patients every year and follow ups for previous patients to see if the methods they were trying at the university were making a difference."

"So they would compare previous treatments and medications and adjust their methods accordingly." Baez stated getting nods from the victim's family. "How long is the study for?"

"Five years." Ms. Kapoor remarked.

Danny nodded his understanding. He took a breath. "I know you already been through a lot, but we have to ask where were you this morning?"

The brother nodded his understanding. "It's ok Detective we understand. I was at home with my family until 8 then went to the office until we received the call."

Baez noted this. "And you Ms. Kapoor?"

"I was home till 7 or so then I met up with a couple friends for breakfast at the Waldorf." Ms. Kapoor answered.

"Please sit tight for a few moments. Thank you." Danny stated with the mother and brother nodding. He and Baez walked outside and closed the door. "Tell you what partner, I don't think it was them."

"I agree." Baez stated as her phone went off. She looked at the message. "Jeffery was a student at NYU going through the counseling program at NYU as well."

"Could be where he met Asha." Danny stated. He saw Baez nod so he took a breath. "I'll mom and brother loose while we check their alibis. Run Jeffery's name through the DOD data base."

"You got it." Baez answered and she started off towards her desk as Danny opened the conference room door.

 **Office of the District Attorney for New York County**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Erin walked out of the office with her briefcase in heading towards the elevator when her assistant came running up. "Ms. Regan?"

"Laura I am on my way to court to cross examine a witness for the defense who claims to have been in bed with the suspect the night of the incident." Erin stated as she continued to walk towards the elevator. "So what is so important that would want me to stop for that?"

"There is a message from Judge Wilson wondering if she could stop by after your case to discuss the possibility of replacing her on the bench? Laura said reading the message verbatim to Erin who took the message form. "I let her clerk we let her know."

"She said she give me a couple days, wonder what this is about?" Erin said in reply to her assistant's statement. She handed the note back to her assistant. "Tell her that is fine, and then contact Sergio's down by Time Square and see if they have a table opened."

"Want me to leave Dr. Parker a message too?" Laura asked.

"No I'll do it thanks." Erin said with a nod and continued towards the elevator. She hit the button and pulled out her cell to call her boyfriend. "Hey babe its me, how about dinner at Sergio's tonight. Have something I want to run by you, ok? Bye love you."

The elevators opened and Erin stepped in wondering what her meeting now was going to be about and what Andrew's reaction would be.

 **West 126** **th** **Street and 5** **th** **Avenue**

 **Harlem, New York**

Jamie and Lieutenant Jameson had parked their RMP and were walking a foot patrol in 126th St. area of Harlem so Jamie could get a chance to see some of business around the area and meet some of the folks. "Captain has organized a welcome feast at the station house for you. Invited the community leaders. It's happening on Friday at the end of tour."

"She didn't have to do that Lieutenant." Jamie replied as they continued their foot patrol. He nodded to a couple ladies who were on their break from the store they were working at. "I understand the reason why though."

"I know 1PP knows of the division here and in Bed-Stuy Sgt. Reagan, and if this could stay between us." Lt. Jameson stated. He saw Jamie give him a nod. "It's a losing battle here in the community because a lot of our officers feel that they can't do the job properly if they feel like they got to watch over their shoulders every time they make an arrest, traffic stop, or a search."

"There were the same feelings in the 12th to Lieutenant." Jamie said as they reached the end of the block. Some of the people nodded hello, while others tossed them a vicious glance, while others just kept going on about their business. "My dad once said, it takes one person to make a difference, but hundreds to effect change."

"Wise man the commissioner, but it also works in the other direction too." Lt. Jameson remarked with a smile on his face. They crossed the street and started back up the other way on their foot patrol. "The captain wants to know if your fiancé will join us Friday as well."

"I'll have to ask her." Jamie replied. He saw Lt. Jameson nodded his understanding. "Lieutenant, do you think we can still effect change here?"

"It will take some small and good, but yeah I think we still got a chance." Lt. Jameson replied as they continued to walk up the block.

Jamie followed wondering what it could be that could set change in motion.

 **One Police Plaza**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Garrett walked into the office with Ghormley right behind him. "Frank you got a minute?"

"What is it?" Frank replied looking up from the paperwork that was sitting on his desk.

"Facial recognition and searches didn't match any officer that we currently have sir." Ghormley replied to the question posed by Frank.

"Then why are you here, and not finding out who is imitating one my officers?" Frank demanded in a little bit of a harsh tone, but knowing it was the only way to get them moving sometimes.

"Because Frank, we don't need too. The officer involved is Samantha Wilkins." Garrett replied to the demand with a soft voice and him and Ghormley sitting down in the chairs.

"Wait, wait, wait. You said facial recognition, and searches of the command didn't match any officer we have." Frank said now confused with what was said.

"It didn't sir." Ghormley answered. He pulled up a picture from the folder he had and passed over it over. "Video did get a shot of the badge number though. Belongs to Officer Samantha Wilkins out of Manhattan North."

"So if the uniform belongs to her, where the hell is she?" Frank asked looking at the photo of the badge.

"On her honeymoon with her husband. We sent word to the cruise line for her to get in touch with us as soon as possible." Garrett remarked as he now handed over a photo of the officer who's uniform was seen in the video.

"Then who is this then?" Frank said holding up the photo.

Both Garrett and Ghormley just looked at him.

 **Major Case Squad**

 **54** **th** **Precinct**

"Alright thank you sir." Danny answered the statement by the person on the other end of the phone. He hung it up and looked at his partner. "Both mom and brother alibied out partner. Hope you had better luck?"

"I did. Jeffery Anderson did serve in the Army National Guard. 104th Military Police battalion, with his company out Brooklyn." Baez remarked as she looked up from the notes she was consulting. She found the paper work and passed it over to Danny. "Awarded the purple heart and bronze star for pulling out three of his fellow soldiers out of their vehicle after it was hit by a roadside bomb."

Danny nodded and looked at the file page that Baez pulled him. "Two of the soldiers who he pulled out died of their injuries and the third is recovering here in the city at the VA."

"Two years later?" Baez asked.

"According to this he was pretty badly injured." Danny answered as he continued to look at the file. He then whistled. "Jeffery pulled out his fellow soldiers despite a broken leg, shrapnel wounds, no helmet and a shattered arm."

"Pure adreline." Baez noted getting a nod from Danny. She sipped at her coffee. "I'm waiting for the school to clear us to check Asha room and her program supervisor to call me back."

"Good, maybe then we can get some answers." Danny stated as his cellphone started to go off. He picked up and slide his finger across it without checking the number. "Detective Reagan."

"Danny its Andrew." Andrew said from outside the surgical room at St. Victors.

"Hey Andrew, did my other shooting victim pull through?" Danny asked.

Andrew looked back into the surgical room as the gurney carrying the body of Jeffery Anderson was being set to move to morgue by two orderlies. "Sorry Danny. We tried but the damage was too great."

"Geez. Okay thanks Andrew. Make sure he is taken care of." Danny said as he leaned back in his chair. He took a deep breath. "Guy was wounded in Afghanistan and a bronze star recipient."

"That explains the additional scarring on his body. I'll take care of it Danny bye." Andrew said hanging up the phone as he went into the surgical room.

Danny set his phone on to his desk. "It's now a double homicide Baez."

Baez sighed and leaned back into her chair. She took a deep breath. "I'll go to the hospital and see if they recovered the bullets."

"I'll meet you at….." Danny started to say.

"Excuse me is there a detective Reagan here. I'm Patrick Anderson. Someone said my son was shot." The elder gentlemen said from hallway with an officer that escorting him.

Danny and Baez looked at the man.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here is the latest update folks. Sorry for the delay in the update folks. Life and work has kept me pretty busy along with other stories I am writing. We are reaching a point where the case will take a turn. I am hearing from folks Erin should take the job if nominated. What are your thoughts? Thank you for the reviews and follows. Enjoy.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Major Case Squad**

 **54** **th** **Precinct**

Danny and Baez lead Jeffery Anderson's father in to the conference room where Baez shut the door. Danny sat down across the elderly man. "I'm sorry to have to tell you this Mr. Anderson, your son Jeffery died in the hospital a short time ago."

Patrick Anderson started to break down but cleared his throat. "What happen Detective?"

"We're still investigating, but he was shot with a young woman named Asha Kapoor earlier today." Danny said holding up a photo of Asha and passing it over to the man. "Do you know her?"

The man nodded. "She and Jeffery were very close. I know she was his doctor in a study about traumatic brain injury at his school."

"Her family thinks they may have dating." Baez mentioned.

"It's possible, he brought her by a couple times to our place outside the city." Mr. Anderson stated as he passed the picture. "Isn't that a violating of some sorts by dating your patient or subject?"

"I don't think so, as long as she is not his direct caregiver." Danny said taking the picture back. He made notes. "Did your son have any problems, or issues with anyone?"

"As far as I know, no. He was well like most everybody. Including the families of the friends he lost in Afghanistan." Mr. Anderson said pulling out his phone and bringing up a picture. He passed it over. "He got letters during his time recovering thanking him for his efforts to save their love ones lives. Even from his friend Jessica Mullen's family."

"Is she the one in the VA hospital?" Baez asked.

"Yes, she quite never fully recovered. Had multiple surgeries and underwent the last one a week ago." Mr. Anderson mentioned as Danny handed the phone back to him. "He saw her on multiple occasions. She'll never walk again, but her family says they are thankful she is alive and home, thanks to Jeffery."

"Could what Jeffery was going to school for make him a target?" Baez asked as she looked at the father of the victim.

Mr. Anderson shook his head. "No, he wanted to help people, like they were helping him. That's why he volunteered for the program and went to school there. They were trying to make advances in the treatment of Traumatic Brain injury."

Danny nodded his understanding. "I understand sir and we are sorry for loss. Do you mind if we get access to your son's apartment in the East Village?"

"No. I'll have someone meet you with the keys." Mr. Anderson said getting up and heading towards the door. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to call my wife and find out where my son is."

"If you wait outside Mr. Anderson, I can help you with that." Baez said to the now distraught father who nodded. As soon as the door was shut, Baez looked at Danny. "What you thinking Reagan?"

"I don't know yet, but I'm playing hunch. I'll meet you at Jeffery's apartment." Danny said to Baez who nodded as Danny left the room.

 **One Police Plaza**

 **Manhattan, New York**

"What is taking so long?" Ghormley stated as he looked at his watch and paced around the room.

"Sid they are in the middle of the Caribbean, it's not like they are right down the block." Garrett commented. He smiled and looked at the messages on his phone. "They are probably getting her to a place where they could use video conferencing.

"I thought those cruise liners had constant satellite uplinks for this type of thing." Ghormley replied to Garrett's comment.

"Well Sid, you have to think those uplinks are expensive, but most of the time they are connected satellite networks." Frank stated.

The screen at the end of the conference room lit up as Officer Samantha Wilkins came on to the screen. "Good Afternoon commissioner. Sorry for the delay. I literally just got your message an hour and half ago."

"Quite alright Officer Wilkins. Congratulations on your marriage." Frank stated to the woman on the screen.

"Thank you sir." Samantha replied with a smile.

Ghormley sat down and looked at the screen. "Officer Wilkins, the reason we interrupted your honeymoon is that your uniform and badge was recorded being worn by a woman who was using it to exchange discount on goods and services for sexual favors."

"I got that sir from the gist of your message, but it can't be, all my stuff is either at our home, or my locker at my precinct." Samantha stated. She took a deep breath. "My off duty piece is in a lockbox that only I have the key for."

"Is your husband an officer?" Garrett asked.

"No a nurse at a hospital." Samantha replied to Garrett's question.

"You know Officer Wilkins, when my wife and I took vacations and there was no one there at the house, we had somebody come by and check on the place." Frank stated as he leaned forward in his chair and looked at the screen. "I'm assuming you do as well?"

"Of course. Its my…" Samantha started to say then she leaned back and cursed to herself. "That little bitch. I'll arrest her for this."

"We'll save you the trouble Officer Wilkins." Garrett replied looking now with a deeper interest. "Who are you talking about?"

"My cousin Marina DeMarco. We look close enough that people sometimes mistake me for her." Samantha stated. She threw up her hands. "She promised to check on the place a couple times while we were gone. I don't know if its relevant, but she was a little envious that I got into the academy. So she came by a few times to ask me questions, and such because she can't get in medically because of a bad heart."

"Was her father an officer?" Ghormley asked getting a nod. He turned to Frank. "She must have heard his stories as kid, and wanted to know if it was the same for her cousin."

"Where does she live Officer Wilkins?" Frank asked.

"Upper West Side near Broadway and West 88th Street." Samantha stated. She shifted in her seat. "Sir I would like to apologize for whatever embarrassment this caused. I am not like that…."

"Relax Officer Wilkins you are not at fault here." Frank replied. He took a deep breath. "We'll handle this while you enjoy the rest of your honeymoon, okay?"

Samantha nodded. "Yes sir."

"Good day and have fun." Frank replied as Garrett reached across and ended the conference. H

Garrett looked at him. "So what is the next plan of action here?"

"Find out where she is and bring her in." Frank remarked as he stood up and turned towards the door. "If I recall its still a crime to imitate a police officer."

Garrett and Ghormley took that as an order to go and left the room to get the job done.

 **Dr. MLK Blvd and Fredrick Douglas Blvd**

 **Harlem, New York**

Jamie and Lt. Jameson were on meal at a small restaurant near the site of the robbery earlier in their tour. Jamie had finished his grilled chicken wrap and fries, while Lt. Jameson still ate his cheeseburger. Jamie looked across the street and saw Mr. Jackson's store. Mr. Jackson was standing in the doorway sweeping out the store. "Lieutenant, I'm going to run across the street for a few minutes."

Lt. Jameson looked and saw Mr. Jackson. "Trust me Sgt. Reagan, you can try but you probably won't get very far."

"Just want to talk to him sir. That's all." Jamie said with a wry smile. He grabbed his hat and gave the Lieutenant some cash for his half of lunch and walked outside and quickly crossed the street. "Mr. Jackson, Sergeant Reagan."

"Oh yes I remember you." Mr. Jackson said as he finished picking up the stuff he swept out of his store. "What can I do for you?"

"Nothing, I was wondering if there is anything I could do for you?" Jamie asked as he followed Mr. Jackson inside the store.

"Catch the punks that constantly take things from me and my fellow store owners." Mr. Jackson said as he walked behind the counter. He took a deep breath. "I know you are new Sergant Reagan, and you want to make a good impression. But the reason there is mistrust in the community between the police and citizens, they feel they don't get respect, and fair treatment from the police, while the police feel the same way. A lot of people feel the police are targeting them just on color of their skin or where they live or social status."

Jamie shook his head. "Sir, I will admit there may be some that do that, but most of us want to do our jobs and serve the people of the area where we work."

"I truly appreciate Sgt. Reagan, I do, but the actions of a few tarnish the good of the many." Mr. Jackson said as he stood near the counter. He laughed at Jamie's look. "A bit of a Star Trek fan."

Jamie smiled and walked up to the counter. He saw the picture again. "I was told your daughter attends Yale?"

"Yes she does in the medical program. I did help her when I could, but with increase of theft and my insurance rates going up I can't now." Mr. Jackson said looking at the picture. He picked it up and passed it over. "We had a savings account for her for college, but instead of a safe plan, I invested in the housing market and it was gone like that. Now she wants to work and earn money when home on weekends or breaks, but I tell her no. Focus on your studies. We'll find a way to help."

"I'm sorry for that but you gave her good advice." Jamie said looking at the picture and passing it back. "I know the feeling. I went to Harvard."

"Really?" Mr. Jackson said laughing. "I don't believe it."

Jamie took out his law school alumni card and passed it over. "Believe it or not, you don't know how many people do that."

Mr. Jackson took the card looked at it in surprise and passed it back. "Sorry about that."

"It's ok." Jamie answered. He looked across the street and saw his Lieutenant coming out of the restaurant. "Look Mr. Jackson, I am here to help and trust me, I know you want it too, so trust me when I say that, I want to help change the perception in the community."

"It will be a tough challenge Sgt. Reagan." Mr. Jackson answered the statement and countered it with his own. "You may be facing a losing battle."

"And its one I am prepare to wage." Jamie answered. He put his alumni card back in his wallet and pulled out a business card. "Contact a friend of mine who is an insurance lawyer and also adjuster. Tell him I told you to call him. He may be able to help."

Mr. Jackson took the card and smiled. "I will thanks."

Jamie nodded and walked out of the store. A minute later he was next to the RMP with Lt. Jameson looking at him. "Any luck?"

"Nothing like that Lieutenant. Just a friendly chat." Jamie answered with a smile on his face. He saw Mr. Jackson look out the window as the pair pulled away.

 **Times Square**

 **Manhattan, New York**

"When you said lets meet for lunch this isn't what I had in mind." Andrew said with a smile as he met Erin for lunch at Buffalo Wild Wings. "I thought maybe a diner half way between the court house and the hospital."

"Well I thought maybe something different would be a little more fun this time." Erin replied with a quick kiss as they sat down. They both ordered water and looked over the menus. "Do you remember Judge Victoria Wilson?"

"One of your mentors and occanisal thorn in your side." Andrew said with a smile overlooking the menu and saw her roll the eyes at the comment. "Yes. She is a friend of yours."

"Yes well she is retiring from the bench early." Erin stated. That got Andrew's attention. Erin leaned forward not knowing who was in there. "Been diagnosis with early onset Alzheimer's."

"I'm sorry babe." Andrew said setting the menu down as the waitress came back. He ordered the buffalo chicken wrap with fries, while Erin got the salad. As the waitress left again, he leaned forward now too. "What does that have to do with you?"

"She put my name as one of the people to replace her on the bench." Erin said leaning forward. She saw Andrew's eyes go wide in shock. "That's how I was."

Andrew looked around real quick. "Really?"

Erin nodded. "Yep."

"So if you get selected, what does this mean?" Andrew asked.

"Busy days, and nights, more attention on us, possible security threats." Erin said leaning back as she looked at Andrew. He wasn't in shock anymore and now just listening the way he does that makes Erin feel comfortable. "You figure it just be a busier life than now."

"And be a step up in your public profile like you need any more of that." Andrew replied with a smile. He reached across and took her hand. "Look Erin, you make a great judge, because of the qualities your family gave you and the ones you show at work are perfect for the bench."

"Even if it meant a security detail when some nutcase threatens us?" Erin asked with a look of sadness on her face. She then saw Andrew's face. "Why are you smiling?"

"You don't think I didn't get that in the war zone. Heck some nutcase can shoot up a ER if he wanted to, but I safe anyway." Andrew replied with a small laugh. He gave her hand a squeeze. "I knew what I signed up for with you and I'm with you the whole way."

Erin smiled at the comment and leaned forward across the table and kissed him. "Thank you. I love you."

"I love you too and you are welcome." Andrew replied. He leaned back. "Now if we can give our waitress the room, so we can eat."

Erin laughed as the waitress walked up to the table with their lunch order.

 **New York VA Medical Center**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Danny fingered the visitor pass around his neck as he walked onto the fourth floor of the hospital and towards the room provided to him by security. He found the door and lightly knocked on it. "Jessica Mullens, Detective Reagan NYPD."

"Oh yes, the front desk called." The wounded former Army sergeant said shifting in bed with the help of her mother. "I saw that Jeffery didn't survive his surgery on the news, do you have any leads?"

"None, but that is what I wanted to talk to you about." Danny said sitting down in the chair next to the bed. "Did you know anyone that wanted to harm Jeffery or kill him?"

"No. He was a good guy. Even in country always took care of us in our truck." Jessica stated as she grimaced. "Sorry the pain is still unbearable."

"Quite alright." Danny answered. He took a deep breath. "The reason I am asking is because he was shot 3 times and the woman who was with him was shot in the head."

"I saw that. She came in one day with Jeffery just to talk to me, and give me information if I wanted to try the program she was part of." Jessica said. She then turned to her mom. "Do you got the pamphlet mom?"

Jessica Mullen's mother nodded and dug into her purse and handed it over. "Here you go detective."

"Thank you." Danny answered. He looked at the pamphlet and it contained information about the program and what they were hoping to accomplish. "One theory is that the woman whose family is from India was targeted because of her race."

"Well it wouldn't shock me, people are so ignorant when it comes to where people are from." Jessica answered. She took the small photo from the desk. "Jeffery saved my life by pulling me out of that truck, and if he found love with her so be it."

Danny nodded. He got up. "Thank you for your time and service."

"No problem Detective and by the way Semper Fi. Saw your lapel pin." Jessica said with a smile that Danny return. "Oh detective. That girl Jeffery was with received a phone call. Couldn't tell who it was got pretty loud though from the other end."

"Anything you remember about it?" Danny asked now interested.

"She took the call out in the hall but was still loud enough to hear. I just remember the girl saying that she was sorry about what happen to the guy's sister." Jessica Mullen's answered. "Does that help?"

"It does. Thank you." Danny said turning to leave the room. At the door he stopped. "Hoorah."

Jessica smiled and Danny left the room and pulled out his phone. "Baez anything at Jeffery's apartment."

"None Danny, and Asha did spend some nights here." Baez remarked as CSU looked through some mail on the counter. "She and Jeffery were definitely dating."

"Well that confirms one guess." Danny answered. He pressed the elevator button. "Listen schedule a meeting with her program supervisor. Apparently Asha got a pretty heated call from someone about a sister that may have been in the program."

Baez stepped out of the apartment. "You think the motivation for the shooting has something to do with the program?"

"I do." Danny answered. He boarded the elevator. "Hopefully they can shed light on this."

The elevator doors closed as the call ended.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here is the latest update folks. Sorry for the delay in the update folks. Spring break and being sick hasn't help as well as I was not very happy with the writing of this chapter and I kept going over it and making changes. I apologize for that, but I hope you enjoy the latest update. Thank you everyone for the reviews and follows. Please keep them coming. Thank you.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Frank and Henry's House**

 **Bay Ridge, New York**

"Evening Pop." Frank said walking into the kitchen of the house. He saw his father cooking at the stove. "What are you making?"

"I was in the mood for some chili." Henry remarked with a smile. He turned and motioned to the table. "Care to butter the bread?"

"Sure thing pop." Frank replied as he walked to the hallway closet and hung up his coat before returning to the kitchen. "How was your day?"

"Not to exciting. What about the officer that was caught on camera?" Henry asked as he turned away from the stove.

"The officer's cousin was supposed to be watching her place while she was on her honeymoon and decided to help herself to the officer's uniform and such." Frank replied to the question as he began to butter the bread sitting on the table. "It was pretty embarrassing for the officer to find out."

Henry sat down at the table. "I can understand her embarrassment, but what about you?"

Frank looked at his father. "Me, oh I am fine pop. As soon as we have her in custody Garrett is confident the story will die down. We are looking for her right now since she wasn't at her home address."

"She'll turn up, they always do." Henry remarked with a smile. He got up and went to the fridge grabbing the shredded cheese from the crisper. "Jamie called, said his first day went alright."

"That's good. Not an easy precinct the 2-9" Frank remarked as he got up grabbed the scotch bottle from the island and poured himself a small glass. "What did he have to say?"

"He feels really bad for a store owner whose daughter is at Yale, but he can't afford to help her anymore." Henry stated as he added the cheese to the chili. "Insurance is really expensive because of the constant crime, he can't afford proper security cameras, and the college account was wiped out in 2008."

Frank sighed. "He is going to get burned out if he tries to change to much at one time up there."

Henry turned around and looked at his son. "He knows that, but if he can help one store owner, and change a few minds, he accomplished what he set out to do."

Frank thought about that as Henry turned back to the chili. "Grab the bowls Francis."

 **Jamie and Eddie's apartment**

 **East Village, New York**

Jamie opened the door to their apartment. He set down his bag and placed his off duty weapon in their lockbox. "Babe you home?"

"In the bedroom." Eddie called from the back of the apartment. She came out in yoga pants and off shoulder shirt. She smiled and walked over and gave her fiancé a kiss. "You're late."

"Yeah, late assault call came in and we had to do the paperwork on it, then traffic getting here was a nightmare." Jamie replied with a small smile as he hugged her feeling her warmth. They broke from the hug as Jamie walked over to the fridge and grabbed a beer. "Captain has a welcoming feast for me on Friday, and she wants to know if you can make it?"

"Of course I can. I would love to meet everyone." Eddie replied with a smile as the oven timer dinged and she proceeded over to it. "Now come on let's eat."

"What did you make?" Jamie asked as he walked towards the table they used for meals.

"Baked chicken with a salad, and rolls." Eddie stated as she took the rolls out of the microwave. She saw Jamie come over so she handed him the rolls. "Hey I was thinking, what if we told everyone about the wedding party at Sunday dinner?"

"Not a bad idea, but I have one too." Jamie said as he came back over as Eddie handed him the salad. Jamie saw her as she brought over the chicken. "What if I tell Danny at Funkhowsers, and you tell Hailey at Flannigan's near her apartment?"

Eddie thought about it for a moment. Then a small smile broke out over her face. "That's not a bad idea. We'll do it Saturday."

"Great." Jamie replied leaning over the table and giving her a kiss. He took a breath. "I need a favor too."

"You don't have to ask babe you know that." Eddie asked as she sat down. She loved though Jamie still wanted to ask.

"You know that friend of yours that owns the surveillance store up in the Bronx?" Jamie said joining her at the table.

"Yeah, Mario." Eddie replied as she took a bite out of the chicken. "This is good. Remind me to thank Henry. Why do you need to talk to Mario?"

"I want to help this store owner out in my precinct that is having problems and his cameras are really outdated." Jamie said as he took a bit of his dinner. He smiled and nodded. "That is good. I just need to see what he thinks if I can get the owner to agree to it."

"Why are you helping him out babe?" Eddie asked as they continued to eat dinner.

"He can't help his daughter anymore with money, because of the insurance and losing her education fund in the economy crash." Jamie replied as he enjoyed the dinner very much. He saw Eddie's look. "His daughter is going to Yale to become a doctor."

"Aww that's sweet, and you want to see if you can help him a bit." Eddie stated with a grin on her face. Jamie gave her a nod. Then a thought hit her and a smirk came over her face. "Why is a Harvard grad helping a parent a Yale bum?"

"Hardy har har." Jamie reply with smirk of his own. He took a breath. "If I change just a few minds, I chalk it up as a victory."

Eddie smiled and took his hand. "That is why I love you. You always put others first, just make sure you know when to back away if it doesn't happen."

Jamie nodded. "Promise."

They leaned across the table and kissed.

 **Office of the District Attorney for New York County**

 **Manhattan, New York**

"Erin." Judge Victoria Wilson said from Erin's office doorway. "Sorry I am late. Got assigned a last minute case."

"Oh not a problem your honor, please come in." Erin replied getting up and closing the door. She walked back to her desk. "My case ran a little long too."

"Am I keeping you from something tonight?" Judge Wilson asked as she got settled into her seat. She saw Erin shake her head. "You sure? Even from hunky looking doctor that you are living with?"

Erin blushed and smiled, but shook her head again. "It's ok because he had to perform a late heart bypass surgery. So much for Sergio's tonight but with us, we usually find Chinese takeout just as romantic."

Judge Wilson smiled. "Glad you found someone that is like that Erin."

"Me too Victoria." Erin remarked with a smile. She took a deep breath and leaned forward in her chair. She looked at the Judge. "You asked for this meeting Victoria. What's going on that couldn't wait to give you my answer on if I take the offer?"

Judge Wilson took a deep breath. "There is another reason why I wanted you on the shortlist. I have always campaigned for you to expand beyond your role here and take on a bigger job within the criminal justice system. In the beginning I felt that you held back because of your name and who your father is."

"Victoria, you know as well…" Erin started to say but was silenced by the judge's hand.

Judge Wilson lowered her hand. "Let me finished. I know now that is false, because I like you come from a family who wore the blue uniform and you use what your family provided you and what you learned in school to make those sound choices not only in the courtroom but in the office as well. I don't want another political hack or someone who is looking at a bigger prize. I want someone on the bench who has seen the law from both sides. I'll let you get to your evening now."

"Judge wait please." Erin said standing up and coming over to Judge Wilson who got up and started towards the door. "Victoria, you know I hate politics when it comes to the job, but why did you stay on when you had to campaign for it?"

"Easy. I was hoping someone like you would eventually come along and say Judge I want your seat for the same reasons I respect you." Judge Wilson said clasping Erin on the shoulder before leaving Erin alone with her thoughts.

 **New York University**

 **Manhattan, New York**

The next morning, Danny and Baez were waiting outside the office of Dr. John Salvatore who was the program supervisor for the traumatic brain injury study. Danny sipped at his coffee as they waited. "Did you find anything else at Jeffery's apartment?"

"Only that he is OCD about the cleanliness." Baez stated as they continued to wait for the good doctor to open the door. "Other than Adar's stuff, nothing out of the ordinary."

Danny finished the cup and threw it away. "Where are we on getting access to Asha's room?"

"School security and CSU will be waiting for us when we get there." Baez remarked. She saw Danny pick up a pamphlet. "Isn't that the same pamphlet that Jessica Mullens gave you?"

"Yeah. If I could afford to donate to it." Danny said flipping through the pamphlet. He sighed and set it down. "Programs like this help vets get the help they need. I had a friend going through the same program in Houston after he left the Corps. His relationship with his family is better now, than it was before."

"That is one benefit of the program detective." Dr. John Salvatore stated from the open doorway. He came over and shook their hands. "Dr. John Salvatore, sorry for the wait, but I was finishing up an email letting our participants know that we won't be holding trials this week."

"Quite alright Doctor. Detectives Reagan, and Baez." Danny said as they shook hands with the doctor and followed him into the office.

"We're still quite in shock around here. Asha was well like by everyone." Dr. Salvatore said sitting down behind the desk. He waited for Danny and Baez to also take a seat. "She even fell in love with a former participant. Jeffery Anderson. They were a good couple."

"Isn't that a violation?" Baez asked.

"They didn't become a couple until after he completed his part in the program." Dr. Salvatore answered. He shifted in his seat. "I think just being together helped her cope as well as him."

"Cope with the stress of seeing everything that is going on with these veterans with TBI?" Danny asked getting a nod from the doctor. He made notes of this. He shifted in his seat. "Doctor did Asha have any problems with anyone in program or any family members of those involved?"

"No. Most people were actually really happy with her." Dr. Salvatore answered. He then remembered something. "We did have to file a restraining order with one person though. A Hector Sanchez."

"That wasn't listed under Asha's name." Baez stated.

Dr. Salvatore looked at Baez. "The university filed it."

"What problem did Hector have with the program?" Danny asked.

"You have to understand Detective. This is a joint study between different universities and the VA. Our sole purpose to help those with TBI get the help they need with medication and therapy." Dr. Salvatore answered the question. He took a breath. "Despite the efforts of everyone involved, and the techniques we try, we still lose participants and former participants to their demons."

"Any one related to Hector?" Baez asked.

Dr. Salvatore nodded. "His sister, Jacklyn Sanchez. Former Marine wounded by an IED in Afghanistan, suffering from PTSD and TBI. Asha was the lead graduated on her treatment. So when Jacklyn lost her part time job from her symptoms, she committed suicide and her brother blamed Asha, even though Asha took it just as hard. She felt they were making progress. She even apologized for losing the fight. It's all in her notes I will give you."

Danny nodded as he leaned forward now sensing a break in the case. "Did this Hector ever threaten physical violence?"

"I can't remember but the campus security should still have the report, but I think so." Dr. Salvatore stated.

Danny looked over at his partner before looking back at Dr. Salvatore. "That would include any mail he sent her too right?"

Dr. Salvatore nodded. Danny and Baez got up as Danny shook the Doctors hand. "Thank you for your time and the work you are doing."

"My pleasure detective. I hope you find out who ever did this." Dr. Salvatore replied as he sat back down in his chair.

Danny and Baez left the office and waited until they were out of earshot of anyone in the office before Baez commented. "So Hector blames Asha's for his sister death. Knowing that he be arrested if he set foot on campus he attacks her in a park when she with her boyfriend?"

Danny shrugged his shoulders "Why not. Honor killings don't always have to be about religion. If you felt your sister was wronged in any way."

"But still Danny, killing to avenge your sister who lost her self." Baez stated as they arrived outside. She saw Danny's look. "I guess it does make sense. You get depressed and blame the people trying to help."

"Exactly. Let's go check out Asha's room here on campus and then we'll grab those files from security to look at." Danny said as he pulled out his phone. "I'll get a warrant in case the school needs one."

Baez nodded as they proceeded to walk towards the center of campus.

 **Dr. MLK Blvd and Fredrick Douglas Blvd**

 **Harlem, New York**

Jamie was walking towards Mr. Jackson's store as he and his temporary partner for the first part of the shift, Officer Reynolds was walking right beside him since Lt. Jameson had to appear in court to testify about a drug bust. Jamie and his partner arrived where Mr. Jackson was standing outside drinking a coffee. Jamie and his partner stopped walking as they arrived at the store. "Mr. Jackson, how are you today?"

"Not too bad considering my store is the continuous target of vandals and robbers." Mr. Jackson stated as he drank his coffee. "It's too bad to, because I hired neighborhood kids to give them work, and now with insurance I had to let most of them go."

"Did you contact my friend?" Jamie asked.

"I did, and he is going over some numbers so he'll let me know." Mr. Jackson said as he finished his coffee. He threw the cup away in the trash can and returned his attention to Jamie. "Why do I have the feeling you are about to push something else?"

Jamie chuckled. "No sir."

"I can recognize a face of a man whose about to propose something. Spent several years as an Army supply sergeant." Mr. Jackson said smiling and walking into the store with Jamie following behind. "What are you trying to push this time?"

"Not push sir, just maybe another suggestion." Jamie said as he stopped in front of the counter and looked at the security cameras. "You complained that the people that rob your store burn out the security cameras with a laser pointer every time."

"Yes and I spend money replacing them every time." Mr. Jackson stated as he sat down on the stool behind the counter and looked at Jamie. "It's getting expensive, and if you are offering the services of someone you know don't bother, because I can't afford it."

Jamie nodded with a sly smile. "I understand, between insurance and cost, it does get expensive."

Mr. Jackson looked at Jamie and chuckled. "You know Sgt. Reagan, you're what my grandmother called a non-quitter. You don't know when to don't you."

"Not in my DNA sir, but what if I can help you get a deal on cameras?" Jamie said chuckling as he went over to the coffee pot and pouring himself a cup. He walked back to the counter and paid for the coffee. "My fiancé has a friend who does this if you are interested. Maybe I could help you get a deal?"

"Isn't that illegal?" Mr. Jackson asked with some concern. Jamie shook his head no.

"Not when he promised my fiancé not to screw me or you over." Jamie said replied with a smile on his face. He took a breath. "Look I know it's tough and you want to help your daughter out. Maybe just listening to what he has to offer won't be so bad, especially if in the long run you save money."

Mr. Jackson thought about it for a moment. He smiled. "Are you sure you don't mind helping out a Yale parent?"

"As long as she doesn't brag about this to the Harvard alumni association, no problems." Jamie replied chuckling. He sipped at the coffee. He looked down and smiled. "Great coffee."

"Thank you. Wife makes it every morning. Throws in some chickaree every day." Mr. Jackson replied with a smile.

Jamie smiled and nodded his thanks.

 **Major Case Squad**

 **54** **th** **Precinct**

For Danny and Baez the search of Asha's room turned out to be much of a bust as Jeffery's apartment had been. The room was neat and orderly, and the items missing matched up to what was at Jeffery's apartment. So after retrieving the security reports concerning the restraining order against Hector Sanchez. After arriving back at the precinct they started to go through the case file. Baez noted things in the files. "Wow this Hector was sure that it was the programs fault that drove his sister to commit suicide."

"Yep and according to these files, he was persisted in trying to find out what happen." Danny said as he continued to look over the files from the university. "They just had him removed but not arrested. Probably out of respect more than anything."

"Probably." Baez stated. She tossed the file she was looking at onto the pile. She picked up the mail and emails from her desk. "Same thing with mail too. Mail from Hector were trying to get any sort of answer. At least a couple of the files mentioned threats of violence hence the restraining order."

"Yeah but the university didn't pursue charges based on them saying it was grieving process." Danny said setting down the files. He picked up Asha's notes on Jacklyn and scanned them. "Hey partner, I think I found out another reason why Jacklyn committed suicide."

Baez looked at Danny with curiosity as he handed over the case notes. She looked up in shock. "Her boyfriend dumped after he got engaged to somebody else. Nice guy this Richard Miller. Girlfriend gets wounded and suffers TBI for our country and he's shacking up with somebody else."

"Yeah well they all can't be like me or your boyfriend Baez." Danny stated with a smile.

Baez smiled back as she looked at the case notes. "Hey Danny read this."

"Anger, frustration, sadness and other symptoms became more present at the time of patient's relationship ending which caused her to lose her job." Danny read as Baez handed the case notes back to him. He looked at his partner. "So she feels like she lost everything and commits suicide."

"Which causes her brother to go off the deep end. But to kill the researcher that helped your sister?" Baez asked almost unbelieving it herself as she shook her head. "I know grief makes you do strange things but committing murder I don't by it."

"Well this maybe our motive Baez." Danny said as he looked up from a file. He got up and moved around the desk to show her. "Asha restricted Hector's involvement in his sister's treatment plan due to his constant demands for changing her treatment"

"So Hector feels like he was cut out of helping his sister by the Asha and after she commits suicide, he takes his grief and revenge out on Asha and Jeffery." Baez replied getting up and grabbing her gun from her desk drawer as Danny walked around and grabbed his and his coat. Baez's computer beeped. "Hey Reagan, bullets pulled from our vics match a Glock .357 Revolver. And guess who owns one?"

"Big brother." Danny replied clipping his gun to his belt. "Come on Baez let's see what Hector has to say."

 **One Police Plaza**

 **Manhattan, New York**

"Marina DeMarco hasn't been at the addresses provided by Officer Wilkins in the past couple days sir." Gjormley said as Frank read the report after arriving in the office from home that morning. He passed the report over. "We have units out looking for her right now, but we could use the public's help on this."

"Yeah Sid that will look real good in the press." Garrett remarked sarcastically as he looked down at his copy of his report. "Fake cop related to NYPD officer."

"Stick to speeches instead of headlines." Frank said as a retort as he set down the report and looked over at his two staff members. "What does the press know?"

"Only what we issued, but I keep getting hounded for more information." Garrett said as he looked up from his report. He saw Frank's look. "Bad idea. You'll make this Officer look like an idiot for trusting her cousin."

"Come on Garrett, you are telling me that the press will crucify this officer for asking a family member to watch their place but didn't know she do this." Ghormley stated. He ignored Garrett's look. "The only bad person here is the cousin."

Garrett tossed a look over to Ghormley. "The press and the public will still crucify this officer for allowing this to happen because she kept her uniform there."

"Sir we need the public's help if we are going to find her." Ghormley said while still maintaining his eye lock on Garrett.

Frank took a moment. "Sid keep patrol looking for this girl, while Garrett, if patrol doesn't find her by the five you release a statement asking for help."

Garrett and Ghormley nodded as Frank picked up the report. "That is all for now. Thank you."

Both Garret and Ghormley got up and left Frank to look at the report again.

 **Financial District**

 **Manhattan, New York**

"Are we sure about this Reagan?" Baez asked as they approached the building that was currently undergoing renovations.

"This is where his landlady said he be." Danny said as they approached the fence line where the security guard was milling about. "Excuse me, we are looking for Hector Sanchez?"

"He's over by the food truck." The security guard pointed.

"Thank you." Danny replied as he and Baez entered the site. They walked over towards the food truck where a bunch of construction workers were drinking coffee and eating snacks and sandwiches. "Excuse us Gentlemen, we are looking for Hector Sanchez."

"Who might you be?" One construction worker asked.

"NYPD Detecti….." Danny started to say but started to run when one of the construction workers bolted and ran towards the building. "NYPD stop.

Baez ran behind her partner as Danny continued to give chase through the site as the workers helmet flew off as other construction workers looked on in shock as the continued to run through the lower floor. Danny gained on the runner as he had to slow down towards blocked hallway and started to run towards a door leading to a stairwell. Danny caught him before he made it down the stairs. Baez arrived a moment later as Danny cuffed him. The man struggled. "Hey bro I didn't do anything?"

"Really why did you run then?" Danny said as he brought the man to his feet.

Danny brought the man to his feet and held him steady as Baez searched him and checked his wallet. "Well partner this is Hector Sanchez. Jacklyn's brother."

"Well, well, big brother. Maybe you can explain to us why you ran?" Danny asked as they led him out of the stairwell.

"Look I didn't shoot Jacklyn's doctor or her boyfriend." Hector replied as they continued to walk. "I'm innocent."

"That's what they all say." Danny answered as they walked out of the building and towards their car.


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here is the latest update folks. Sorry for the delay in the update folks. Life and work and thinking back to my days in Iraq has had me in a bit of a funk. I hope to update more regularly now. Thank you. Enjoy the updates and please leave the reviews.**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Major Crimes**

 **54** **th** **Precinct**

"Come on Hector, you had a restraining order against you by the school to keep you away from the University and Asha." Danny stated as he walked around behind the table and stood behind Hector. "You were escorted off the grounds the day before our victims were shot."

"I'm telling you I didn't shoot those people." Hector defended himself passionately. He turned and looked at Danny before turning to Baez. "Yes I was angry, but at Jacklyn for killing herself."

"Really Hector angry at your dead sister." Baez replied with a smirk as she proceed several emails and letters. "Because it seems you blamed Asha Kapoor for your sister killing herself."

"Look she was supposed to help Jacklyn, and did for a while up until her boyfriend left her and my little sister slid down into a dark place. It was her job to get her back out of that place." Hector said loudly pointing to the letters as he looked Baez in the eyes. He sat back and looked Danny. "She failed to do that, and then my baby sister is dead. So yeah at the start I blamed her. Do I still get mad, yeah, but that is part of the grieving process according to my priest."

"Is shooting people part of the process Hector because you got your gun, figured out where Asha and her boyfriend like to take their walks and you walked up and shot them is that it?" Danny shouted as he leaned in close to Hector. Hector turned around. "Don't look at me. A women who was doing good work to help people like your sister."

"No I didn't shoot her. I don't even have that gun anymore. I gave it to her boyfriend when they were still together." Hector told them as he looked at Baez. He leaned forward. "They lived in a really sketchy area, and I gave it to him to protect her because sometimes she would go off on the wrong people."

"You gave the gun to Richard Miller?" Baez asked getting a nod from Hector. She leaned forward in the chair. "Did you get it back from him?"

Hector shook his head. "He just moved though, so he is probably still unpacking. He said he get it back to me when he does."

"What about your sister's stuff?" Danny asked as he leaned against the wall.

Hector looked at Danny for a moment before turning back around and looking down at the desk. "All of her stuff is in her room including the boxes Richard brought over. Havent had the heart to go through them."

"Where were you Hector at the time these people were killed?" Baez asked knowing that he needed an alibi and maybe he slip up.

"My crew had to work an overnight at the site. Been on it two days now." Hector replied as he leaned back in his chair. "You can check with my supervisor."

"Oh we will, and we will be checking your apartment for that gun." Danny said heading towards the door. "Cause call me crazy somehow I don't think you are telling the truth."

"Go ahead detective, there's nothing there." Hector replied.

Danny and Baez walked out of the interrogation room and towards the window where Erin had observed the whole interrogation from the window. She scowled at her brother. "If you think you're searching his residence based on a hunch…."

"Come on Erin, he gave his permission, we don't even need a search warrant." Danny said pointing to Hector inside the interrogation room. "Plus he was threatening our victim."

"Which he told you that his priest told him it was part of the grieving process." Erin countered. She took a breath. "Are you sure the weapon was .357 Revolver?"

"Ballistics confirmed the rounds as coming from a Glock .357 Revolver." Baez stated as she handed over the ballistics report. "Hector owns one and he says he gave to the sister's former boyfriend. Sounds kind of sketchy so I'm in agreement with Danny. He gave us permission. Erin, its consent to search."

"Fine, but I will have a warrant anyway for anything in the apartment." Erin replied handing the report back. She looked into the room. "What about his alibi?"

Danny didn't bother to follow his sister's gaze. "We'll check with his supervisor to confirm his story."

Erin turned away from the window and looked right at Danny. "If his story is confirm he walks until you confirm ballistics."

"Erin come on, he gave a gun to his sister's boyfriend without letting the authorities know…." Danny started to argue.

"It's a mismeandor Danny, and if it was for the protection of a family member the judge will throw the charge out." Erin said picking up her briefcase and stared at her brother. "Find the gun, and I'll charge him with felony murder."

Erin walked away as Danny and Baez stared at each other. Baez was the first one to break the silence. "Well that was fun."

"Yeah, let's go partner so we can charge this guy and get home at a decent time tonight." Danny told her. He and Baez started towards their desk to grab their stuff and head out.

 **One Police Plaza**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Frank was looking at the current status report of the training of the newest academy class, when his office door open and in walked Ghormley and Garret. Frank didn't even look up. "I take it you have her in custody?"

"How did you know sir we just found…" Ghormley started to say.

"The Borough chief called me personally to let me know." Frank replied setting the report down and looked at his watch. "That was 15 minutes ago."

"We just got the report ourselves Frank from the supervisor." Garrett commented as they sat down in the chairs. "I already got the statement formulating."

"Let's hold off on the statement until I talk to her." Frank stated as he leaned back in his chair.

"What for sir?" Ghormley asked as he and Garrett were both shocked at this news. He leaned forward. "This lady caused the department nothing but grief including her own cousin who by her record is a fine officer."

Frank nodded and took a breath. "I know that, but I still want to talk to her. As is my right as commissioner."

"Frank her lawyer would see this as intimidation." Garrett warned as he made himself more comfortable. He took a breath. "If that happens, we'll get hammered in the press."

"I have no intention on intimidating anybody." Frank stated as he looked at both of the men seated before him. "Her lawyer will be present and all this will be is a friendly chat."

Both Garrett and Ghormley looked at him with somewhat of disbelief.

 **Dr. MLK Blvd and Fredrick Douglas Blvd**

 **Harlem, New York**

Jamie and Lt. Jameson arrived at Mr. Jackson's store as he was talking to somebody inside the store showing him the video cameras. Mr. Jackson waved at the two officers. "Officer Reagan, Lt. Jameson, this is Mario Borelli. Officer Reagan you said you know him?"

"My fiancé knows him better than I do. They grew up together." Jamie replied taking the offered hand. "How you doing Mario?"

"Not bad." Mario replied taking his hand back and going back to the camera. "As I was explaining to Mr. Jackson here, these new cameras are some of newest on the market."

"Well his cameras are burned out by the people that shoplift and rob him by laser pointers." Lt. Jameson stated pointing towards the ones that were in the store. "Never can get any security footage on them."

"That is the beauty with these. They have a protected lens to prevent the lasers from burning out the circuit." Mario replied as he held it up. "I just got these and I wanted to try them out."

"Mr. Jackson doesn't have…" Jamie started to say.

Mario waved him off. "I'll do it free of charge. They need a field test, and this is a good chance for it."

"I can't let you do that son. Let me…." Mr. Jackson started to say but saw Mario wave him off.

"Quite alright. I'm happy to do it" Mario replied as he looked around the store. He held up the first camera. "Ok most of this are small cameras with wide angle views. They also transmit wireless to a monitor that is in your office. Do you have Wifi?"

"I do." Mr. Jackson replied.

"Good, let me get the rest of equipment." Mario answered as he left the equipment on the table and went out to his van.

Mr. Jackson looked at Jamie. "I can't believe this."

"Neither can I Mr. Jackson." Lt. Jameson said smiling. He turned to Jamie. "How exactly is there no charge?"

"We promised to consider his cousin's DJ Company for the music for our wedding." Jamie said smiling.

Mr. Jackson and Lt. Jameson just smiled.

 **St. Victors**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Erin generally didn't arrive at the office late, but today was an exception. Her court case had been postponed when the judge had a family emergency and no judge was currently available to take the docket. So she decide to see Linda before heading back to the office. Yet as she walked into the ER, she saw a busy lobby and emergency room. She also saw Linda who wave to her and turned back to the nurse with her. "Check his pressure again in 10 minutes. Also check what's taking so long with the MRI."

"Backed up with people in front of your patient." Another nurse replied as he grabbed another chart.

"Well stay on them." Linda told her subornite. She saw Erin and gave her a squeeze. "What are you doing here, didn't you have a court case?"

"Postpone so I thought I take Andrew for a coffee and find out how he feels about a certain thing." Erin stated hoping what she was withholding didn't get out to her sister in law. "But I see you have your hands full."

"Yeah, traffic accident on the East side highway." Linda remarked as she grabbed another chart. She looked at the board. "Andrew's in surgery right now. What's going on?"

"I just needed to know what he thought about a certain topic we discussed yesterday." Erin replied. She and Linda had a great relationship but with the possible place on the judicial bench, she kept it to herself.

"Well I'll let him know you were here." Linda answered. She looked up from the chart. "You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah fine." Erin answered. She gave Linda a kiss on the cheek. "Talk to you later."

"Bye." Linda replied and left from the desk.

Erin turned and walked towards the entrance, cursing herself that she didn't need the one person's opinion more than anything. She exited the hospital when her phone rang. "ADA Reagan."

Erin listen closely to the phone call. "I'll be right there."

Erin left the hospital and headed back towards her office.

 **Major Case Squad**

 **54** **th** **Precinct**

Danny and Baez set down the boxes they brought back from Hector's apartment. Most contain the effects of Jacklyn while another contains some of Hectors items. Danny spoke first. "I don't know partner, but maybe he ditched it somewhere."

"Or he gave it to the boyfriend like he said Reagan." Baez replied as she sat down and began to go through the box on her desk. She pulled up a photo. "Looks like her brother really cared for her."

Baez passed the photo over to Danny who looked at it. It was Jacklyn with her friends outside their truck in Afghanistan. He smiled on it. "Sure was a beautiful girl."

"Yeah she was." Baez replied as he passed the picture back to her. She went through the boxes and found a notebook. She opened it and leafed through it. "Hey Danny take a look at this."

Danny looked at his partner. "What do you got Baez?"

"This is Jacklyn's and she wrote down some stuff inside here." Baez remarked as she looked down at the notebook. "Asha has been right about Richard. He hasn't been there for me since I started the program. I think it's that bitch Jennifer that we both know from his work."

"Really? So loving boyfriend was getting some action on the side." Danny remarked getting up and coming over towards Baez's desk.

"Yeah listen to the entry right before she kills herself." Baez said as she flipped through the notebook. "I know Asha is trying to help, but this is on me. I drove Richard away, I lost the job because of me, and I had my brother kicked off campus. It is all on me."

"Found out what drove her to suicide." Danny remarked as he stood up and started to move back to his desk. "It's not enough to get a warrant."

"No, but it's enough to talk to him." Baez stated. She typed something on her computer. "Richard Miller charged with second degree assault with a deadly weapon."

"Really with what?" Danny asked.

"A gun." Baez remarked.

"Still not enough though." Danny remarked as he looked at his partner. He then thought of something. "Do you have Asha's case notes on Jacklyn?"

"Just the briefs from her campus apartment." Baez answered as she passed them over to Danny. "What are you thinking?"

"Here is it. Jacklyn is showing signs of mental abuse from somebody close to her. Recommend the boyfriend be banned from campus and social services called to her home." Danny said as he passed over the file back to Baez. "That's our way in."

"I like it." Baez answered as the both of them got up.

Danny smiled as he and Baez walked with a purpose towards the door. "Thought you might."

 **Office of New York County District Attorney**

 **Manhattan, New York**

"Ms. Reagan?" Laura, Erin's assistant called to her.

Erin looked out the window of her office towards the city center. "Laura if you were given an opportunity for a great position, but you are worried what your family would think, and at the end it may cost you more than you think would you take it?"

"You're talking about the offer from Judge Wilson?" Laura asked. She saw Erin nod. "Ma'am I can't answer that, because only you can."

"I am asking what you would do Laura?" Erin replied turning around and looking at her assistant.

"If my family can't support me, then they are never are. And if it cost me somebody special to me, it may not be worth it." Laura replied.

"Even if the opportunity may not come around again." Erin asked.

"Not at the cost of a person that loves me dearly." Laura replied.

Erin looked at her assistant for a moment. "Thank you Laura."

As her assistant shut the door, Erin picked up a phone and dialed a number. She sighed as the number went to voicemail. "Hey Andrew, you must still be in surgery. Call me when you get a second. Love you."

Erin ended the call, but selected another number and it picked up on the first ring. "Dad, you got a few minutes."

 **Johnson and Toller Financial Services**

 **Manhattan, New York**

"Richard Miller?" Danny asked as him and Baez walked into the small financial office in Midtown.

"Yes?" The man with glasses on his face looked at the pair. He looked up from a desk and a pile of paperwork.

"Detectives Reagan, and Baez." Danny said holding up the badge for Richard Miller to see. "We need to ask you some questions about Asha Kapoor's homicide."

"I wouldn't know anything about." Richard said eyeing the pair.

"Really, we know that Asha recommended you be banned from campus, and social services were sent to your apartment." Baez told Richard and set the case notes down in front of him. "Apparently she thought you were mentally abusing her?"

"Never happen. I cared for Jacklyn, and she was abusing me." Richard claimed as he held up his arms as bruising were fading.

"She was suffering from mental abuse you jackass on her account from her TBI." Danny stated loudly, causing couple of people to come out only to be sent back to their offices by Baez. "Where is the gun Hector gave you?"

"I can't find it. I'm unpacking still." Richard defended himself.

"That's enough for me." Danny said coming around the desk and picking up Richard. "You're coming with us."

"What for?" Richard exclaimed.

"Possession of an unregistered weapon and suspected in the murder of Asha Kapoor to start." Baez remarked as they headed towards the door.

"Babe, what's going on?" A female asked with handful of coffee as she came in as they were leaving.

"Call my lawyer Jennifer." Richard said as they went through the door.

Danny looked at Baez who gave him the same loo k. That was the girl from Jacklyn's notes.


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Here is the latest update folks. I was hoping to have it loaded today before I left for work, but I ran out of time. Tomorrow there will be an update to the Eddie and Jamie Wedding Planning Story; that update we will be finding out who is best man and matron of honor. So enjoy the update and as always read and review. Thank you.**

 **Chapter 6**

 **One Police Plaza**

 **Manhattan, New York**

"Well I can't say I am not shocked." Frank stated as he brought a cup of coffee over to the table and handed it to Erin. He sat down in the chair across from her. "Do you really want to do this?"

"I do and I don't dad." Erin replied as she sipped her coffee. She set it back down and rubbed her hands together. She took a breath and sighed. "I do in the aspect I can bring a different perspective to the bench, but at the same time, I don't know how this will affect my relationship with Andrew."

"He loves you Erin, and you told me that he would support any decision you make." Frank told her as he leaned back in his chair. "You did the right thing about talking to him about this."

"But still, especially when it comes to a big case and the possibility of threats." Erin said as she continued to rub her hands. "I know he said he be with me, but this isn't Iraq, and…."

"You can't lose him." Frank replied finishing the sentence with Erin nodding. He leaned forward now and took her hand. He saw the look in her eyes. "Andrew will support you. Yet you're worried about the rest of us?"

Erin nodded. "As an ADA I'm still in family business, but I take this position, I become the bad guy, and no longer apart of the family business."

"True, you wouldn't be putting away criminals, you would have a tougher responsibility." Frank stated as he leaned back in his chair and looked at his daughter. "You would have to make a choices based on everything presented, just like you are now when my officers and detectives come to you."

"And decisions I make could be unpopular." Erin remarked getting a nod from her father. "It would be an easier decision if our names weren't so out there all the time."

"Ahh sweetie I wouldn't worry about our name." Frank replied with a smile. ""What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other would smell as sweet.""

"Shakespeare." Erin replied with a smile.

"You may be a Reagan, but what you do either on the bench or as an ADA doesn't make who you are." Frank replied smiling at his daughter. He sipped at his coffee. "It's the passion of making sure the law is followed for both sides that is what makes who you are."

Erin smiled sweetly at her father.

 **Major Case Squad**

 **54** **th** **Precinct**

"Reagan, Hector's alibi checked out. He was at work the time the shooting occurred." Baez said as she saw Danny by the window to interrogation. "What do we have on him?"

"Assault and Disorderly conduct charge from two years ago dropped." Danny remarked as he handed the file over to Baez. "Right around the time Jacklyn was wounded in Afghanistan. Richard there went out and got drunk and into a bar fight."

Baez took the file from Danny. "Wow, anything else?"

"That was it. CSU just finished sweeping the apartment and found a gun matching the weapon that killed Asha and Jeffery. Waiting on the lab results." Danny stated as he moved towards the door to interrogation with Baez right behind him. "Richard, I hope you are comfortable."

"Detective, my client didn't have anything to do with this horrible crime." The lawyer in a cheap 3 piece suit stated. He looked at the both of them. "My client has a perfectly good alibi for the murders."

"Really I like to hear it." Danny answered as he came around the table and stared into the back of Richard's head. "Cause I am sure the gun we found in his apartment doesn't match the murder weapon."

"You found the gun? Where?" Richard asked all concern now.

"Really concern that the gun will match the one that killed our two victims Richard?" Baez asked as she leaned forward in the chair.

"Why would I want to kill the person helping Jacklyn?" Richard asked now looking at Baez.

"Maybe because she accused you of mentally abusing Jacklyn and sent social services to your apartment?" Danny stated leaning in close now to Richard.

The lawyer looked at Danny. "Detective."

"Or maybe you were getting some from the current girlfriend while your girlfriend was getting helped." Baez remarked as she leaned forward and pointed to the picture she took out of the file. "You're a nice guy aren't you?"

"Detectives you are pushing it." The lawyer remarked.

Danny stopped by Baez and looked at Richard. "Really, because if your client is so innocent, he wouldn't mind telling me where he was at the time of shooting?"

"I was at the gym from 6-8 before coming home and getting ready for work." Richard said leaning forward into the chair. He saw the looks of disbelief on their faces. "Ask anybody there, they'll vouch for me."

There came a knock at the door as Danny looked at Richard. "Yeah. I'm sure they will Richard."

A uniform handed Danny a file to which Danny nodded at the uniform. Danny opened the file up and a smile broke out across his face before turning the file over to Baez. "You know what this file says here Richard?"

"What is that Detective?" The lawyer asked as Richard looked on nervously.

"Says here the gun in your apartment is the same one to kill our victims." Baez answered as she slid the file to the lawyer.

"Now all we have to do is place it in your hands." Danny said with confidence.

"Why would I kill Jackie's doctor if she was helping her?" Richard said in defense of himself again. He looked at Danny and Baez. "I didn't want her to be abusive any more to me."

"Maybe you should have thought of that before you started to mentally abuse her or stepping out of her." Danny said as he opened the door. "Stay put, we'll be back to put you in jail shortly."

Richard sat back sharply as Danny and Baez left the room.

 **St. Victors Hospital**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Andrew walked into the emergency room which was less crowded than it was before to check the board. The last four hours had him trying to save a women's life suffering from internal bleeding from the traffic accident on the East Side Highway. Luckily most of the remaining patients did not require his attention. So he grabbed sat down at one of the computers and began to check on anything that required his attention. Linda walked up and saw Andrew at the computer. She smiled as she looked at chart. "That is for hospital use only doctor and not your personal time."

"I know that Linda, I'm checking my internal emails and status updates on a couple of my paitents." Andrew replied smirking. He got up looked around the ER. "Rest of the patients all minor injuries I see."

"Yeah a couple are waiting on orthopedics while the rest are getting their discharge paperwork." Linda replied as she signed off on a chart and placed it in the holder. She grabbed the next one and started to walk away. She turned around quickly. "Oh Erin stopped by and she wanted you to call her."

"Oh geez. I saw the voicemail. Thanks." Andrew answered as he pulled out his cellphone and walked out of the ER and into the parking lot of the hospital while he listen to the voicemail. Afterwards he dialed her number. "Hey babe."

"Hey I was getting worried." Erin replied from her office where she was having lunch. She motioned for Laura to leave and shut the door. "Tough surgery?"

"Pretty tough. I just heard your voice mail everything alright?" Andrew asked.

"Yeah, just still trying to wrap this possible judgeship around my head that's all." Erin replied as she shifted in her seat. "Dad said the family would support me, and I know you are too, but still."

"Look Erin I love you, and I will support you no matter what choice you make." Andrew answered as he sat down on a bench. He took a breath. "In my personal opinion, I think what makes you a great ADA is the fact is you want to make sure the law is followed on both sides of the coin, and I think that is what would make you a great judge."

Erin chuckled. "Did you talk to my dad?"

"No why?" Andrew replied.

"He basically said the same thing." Erin told him. She smiled at the words spoken to her by Andrew. She took a breath. "I love you. I'll see you at home."

"Love you too. See you tonight." Andrew said smiling. He already knew what Erin was going to do. "Bye."

"Bye." Erin said ending the call. She looked at the picture of her, Andrew and Nicky at Christmas and smiled.

 **One Police Plaza**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Frank walked off the elevator downstairs into the underground parking garage as the RMP pulled up and the two officers got out and brought the young woman in the backseat out and towards the commissioner. The saluted and Frank returned it as soon as they stopped. He looked over the young woman. "Do you know who I am Ms. DeMarco?"

"Yes sir, I do. You are the police commissioner." Maria DeMarco, Samantha Wilkins cousin replied as she looked straight ahead.

"And I know who you are." Frank replied as he pulled open the file. "Maria DeMarco, daughter of Bartholomew DeMarco out of the 11 Precinct. Killed in the Line September 11th. Stellar Record your father."

"He was a hero sir." Maria stated.

"Yes he was. Coordinated evacuation of the South Tower. He was last seen on the 24th floor before it came down." Frank replied closing the folder. He looked at Maria. "I didn't know him, but I would like to think he is seriously disappointed in you. Six different applications all denied because of your heart. So you think this a way to honor your father?"

"Just by wearing it I'm closer to him. The other perks came from the stories he told me sir."

Frank sighed. "He was telling you stories of the olden days there Ms. DeMarco. You embarrassed his memory and the department he proudly served for, and also your family, including one who trusted you to watch her home."

Maria looked at Frank in shock as Samantha Wilkins appeared from the elevator. She walked up and eyed her cousin. "Your dad, my uncle would be so ashamed right now. You embarrassed me, stole my uniform and threaten my reputation and the reputation of the department that I am proud to serve. I never want to see you again."

Frank gripped Officer Wilkins shoulder and sent her back to the elevator. He eyed Maria. "Your lawyer has been notified. You are being charged with grand larceny, fraud and imitating a police officer. If you pray to your father every night, I would pray for his forgiveness because you aren't finding it from your cousin."

Frank motioned the officers to take Maria back to the RMP and load her up. Garrett came over and stood beside Frank. "You think she'll ever be granted forgiveness by Samantha?"

"If Bart raised her right she will." Frank turned and walked towards the elevator.

"I thought you said you didn't know him?" Garrett asked.

"I knew him. Great officer, and man. Would do anything for his family." Frank said as he arrived back at the elevator. Garrett walked on as Frank nodded to his detail. "Including letting his daughter serve the consequences of her actions."

The door to the elevator closed as Samantha and Garret looked at Frank.

 **Major Case Squad**

 **54** **th** **Precinct**

"Of course I am available for drinks if you're buying kid." Danny said on the phone to Jamie who asked him to meet for drinks near the 12th Precinct. He heard his computer beep. "Yeah Funkhowswers at 8 bye."

Danny opened up the email and was excited at the news. He saw his partner coming over. "Baez the gun and prints match to Richard. The only other prints on the gun were Hectors and Richard's current girlfriend. We got him. "

"No we don't Danny. His alibi checked out." Baez said passing over the snapshot of the security camera footage. "Richard was at the gym just like he said he was."

"You got to be kidding me." Danny remarked as he studied the photo and it confirmed Richards alibi. He tossed it angrily on his desk. "We got the murder weapon, but now no suspects or motive."

"It has to be Hector. His boss could be covering for him." Baez remarked as she sat down at her desk and looked at her partner. "Or maybe a mover?"

"Or the gun got up and shot Asha and Jeffery by itself." Danny replied sarcastically. He took a breath. He looked at the files on his desk and picked one up. Then it hit him. "Jacklyn wrote that she suspected Jennifer was the one who lead Richard to break up with her."

"Yeah so?" Baez asked looking at her partner wondering where he was going.

"Let's get a copy of that social services report, along with a subpoena for Richard's girlfriend emails along with Asha's and Jacklyn's computers too." Danny stated as he picked up the phone and dialed a number.

"You're thinking that the girlfriend is the one that was mentally abusing Jacklyn." Baez stated as she picked up the phone to call in the warrant and TARU for help. "That is a mighty thin theory Danny."

"It's the only thing that makes sense Baez." Danny replied. His call connected. "Hi this is Detective Danny Reagan at the 5-4 Precinct. Can I speak to Micha Sanders please?"

Baez looked at her partner. "Calling your connection at social services Reagan?"

"If they can't get us the report, they can get us the summary of the findings." Danny answered with a smile on his face. "Micha sweetie, listen I need a favor."

.


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Here is the latest update folks. I meant to have it up last night, but got too tired to get it finished and uploaded. So this ends the case. I hope everyone understands where I was going in Eddie and Jamie The Wedding planning, Wedding Party part 2. As for this story, everyone seems very accepting of the new direction that Erin has upcoming and the decisions made by Jamie and Eddie. So enjoy the update and please review. Thank you.**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Dr. MLK Blvd and Fredrick Douglas Blvd**

 **Harlem, New York**

Jamie and Platoon commander Lt. Jameson pull the car up to a quick stop outside Mr. Jackson as two other patrol units were already on scene. Jamie hurried up towards the store. "What do we got Hernandez?"

"10-92 Sergeant. We caught the perps as they were running out of the store." Officer Hernandez stated as Mr. Jackson was standing in the doorway with a young woman that Jamie recognized.

"Mr. Jackson, how are you doing?" Jamie asked coming over to check on the person he had started to build a trust with.

"Pretty good actually Sergeant Reagan." Mr. Jackson replied. He took his eyes off the suspects and to the young lady. "Sergeant Reagan, this is my daughter Angela. Angela this is Sergeant Reagan."

"Nice to meet you Sgt. Reagan." Angela said to Jamie as she shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you too." Jamie answered. He took out his police memo book. "You won't be kicked out of Yale Med School for shaking hands with man from Harvard?"

Angela chuckled. "No, they'll let it slide. Cant believe how you want to Harvard of all places?"

"That be the hundredth time I heard that." Jamie chuckled. He flipped open his memo book. "So Mr. Jackson what happen?"

"I was minding my own business at the front when these four knuckleheads came in like the last time and tried to blind my cameras." Mr. Jackson told Jamie. Then he turned to Angela. "Angela was sitting in the back at the desk and noticed what was going on."

"Yeah, I expected the camera's to burn out, but they didn't, and I called 911." Angela stated as the detectives walked into the store. "I was surprised they still worked, and caught everything."

Jamie nodded. "Then what happen?"

"They grabbed the cash out of the drawer and some liquor too, but were caught when these two units arrive." Mr. Jackson pointed out. He looked at Jamie. "How did they get here so fast?"

"Well one was meal down the road, while the other was just a few blocks over in another sector of the precinct." Jamie answered as he made the notations. "Just lucky, but hopefully we'll be able to keep it up. Are these the men here that tried to rob your store?"

"That's them." Mr. Jackson answered with a smile on his face.

Jamie nodded. "Okay I'm going to give this to the detectives, and they'll do up the report. Did my friend contact you?"

"He did shortly after all this went down, and I told him about the robbery." Mr. Jackson said as Jamie came into the store as the pair followed him. "He says since it was foiled, he'll keep the same rate, and we can do a weekly payment plan. You know how much that helps me."

"Quite a bit I'm sure." Jamie replied with smile as he stopped by the door leading to the back. "I'll let Mario know, and I'm pretty sure he'll want to check out the cameras."

"That's fine." Mr. Jackson answered as his daughter hugged her father. "I hope you stick around for a while Sgt. Reagan, you can do great things here."

Jamie smiled big, nodded and proceeded to the back.

 **New York County Courthouse**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Erin walked down the hallway towards Judge Wilson's chambers. She had thought about it and after talking it over with Andrew and her father, she had come to a decision about what she was going to do. As she arrived at the door, she took a breath and knocked. A voice from the other side called out. "Come on in."

Erin opened the door and walked in and saw Judge Wilson taking off her robe and sitting down at her desk. "Your honor."

"Miss Reagan, what a nice surprise." Judge Wilson replied. She sat down at her desk and looked at Erin. "What do I owe the pleasure?"

"Before I give you my answer, I want to know something." Erin asked taking a breath. She sat down in the chair opposite the judge. "How many people are on that list?"

"One." Judge Wilson replied as she leaned forward and placed her hands on the desk. She looked at Erin. "You, and the reason for it because of the passion you have for the law and the desire to see justice prevail not only for the state, and family of the victims, but you also want to get it right for those accused as well. That makes you the perfect replacement for me."

Erin was not in shock knowing that is what Judge Wilson would say, but she was still moved. She leaned forward in her chair. "I want to do this Victoria. I think I can be a really great judge."

"And a lot of people would agree with you Erin. Is everyone on board?" Victoria asked.

"I will let everyone else know later. But my father and boyfriend pretty much guess I am going to do this." Erin remarked as she stood up and offered her hand. "I hope I don't let you down."

"You wont Erin. Just follow your head and your heart and you'll do great." Judge Wilson told her shaking Erin's hand and leaning over and kissing her cheek. "I'll contact you when we make the announcement."

Erin nodded and smiled before she turned to leave the office. She took breath knowing this was a big step.

 **Major Case Squad**

 **54** **th** **Precinct**

"Hey Reagan, you need to see this." Baez called to Danny as he was coming back with a couple cups of coffee. He set one down on her desk. "Thanks. TARU was able to get inside Richard's girlfriend's work and personal email. Jennifer Johnson, 24 years old and junior level accountant at the firm where Richard works at."

"Okay, so what do the emails say?" Danny asked sipping at his coffee.

"Here is the cleanest one. "You are a crazy person who doesn't deserve anyone in her life, and you should be locked up until you die."" Baez told Danny who now leaned in to get a closer look. "Here is the second one. "You are a dirty little skank of a crazy person who doesn't deserve to live. You should be shot or torture by the Taliban, or maybe you should kill yourself.""

"This is my favorite Baez. "You are a baby killer and you are no true hero. Someone should shoot you in the head."" Danny stated as he heard his email beep. He stood up straight. "It's enough to get us to talk to her."

Baez nodded and printed out some of the emails. She saw Danny's look. "What is it?"

Danny motioned Baez to come around. "Social Services summary report. So Richard didn't send any emails, just Jacklyn like you showed me. Recommendation to banned Richard still viable, because he failed to protect her at home. Here's a recommendation to contact local precinct to have Jennifer arrest and charged with mental abuse of a psycharcatic patient."

"Which means she would lose her job." Baez stated with Danny nodding.

Danny opened up a second email. "I think I just found motive. This is case write up that Asha would take to the local precinct and have Jennifer charged."

"So how did she find out about it?" Baez commented as she went back to her desk. She scrolled down the list of emails. "I just found out. One of Jennifer's friends works for the Social services department and found out everything."

"Really. Okay then let me call the sister and bring in Richard, the girlfriend. You bring in the friend with her supervisor." Danny told her with a smile. He picked up his phone. "Where we at on her cellphone?"

"Service provider is getting us the location information." Baez answered.

"Great." Danny replied. The phone picked up after a couple rings. "Erin you up for some theater."

 **12** **th** **Precinct**

 **Manhattan, New York**

"Done." Eddie commented with a smile as she filled out the last bit of paperwork from her tour. It had been a busy day. Two robbery collars, a purse snatching and a traffic accident. She checked her watch. A Valentine's Day present from Jamie. "Oh shoot. I'm going to be late if I don't leave soon."

Eddie set the papers in the basket to be filed and hurried to the locker room to change. She had brought the dress and heels with her, along with makeup and perfume. She wish she had time to shower, but she didn't. She quickly threw on the dress, heels, and did up her makeup and perfume and grabbed her purse to leave the precinct. Some of her follow officers turned their heads as she walked by in the dress that she bought on her vacation to Miami with Jamie which was the crème color off the shoulder dress. Sgt. Renzulli stepped out of his office. "You look great Janko. Hot date with Harvard?"

"Thank you Sarge. Welcoming dinner for him at his precinct hosted by his captain." Eddie commented with a smile.

"Well, better get going then, and tell him we miss him here." Sgt. Renzulli said with a smile.

"10-4." Eddie replied with a smile. She threw on her jacket and walked out to her car and pulled away from the precinct.

It took Eddie about 40 minutes to reach the 29-Precinct and pulled up into the secured parking lot and displayed the visitor parking decal that Jamie gave her last night. She still locked her car and proceeded inside the precinct doors. Inside Jamie was anxiously waiting for her. He was in a suit and pacing. He smiled as he saw her. "You look great Eddie. I was getting worried."

"Thank you dear." Eddie answered with a smile and a kiss. She hook her arm through his. "It was a really busy today. We had two robbery collars, a purse snatching, and a traffic accident. I almost was late leaving."

Jamie whistled as they walked towards the stairwell that would take them to the second floor conference room. "Well my work with the store owner helped to nab the crew that robbed him a couple times, and Nate is helping him out with his insurance as well."

Eddie smiled at her fiancé. "You're a good man Jamie Reagan."

"And you are a great woman Eddie Janko." Jamie replied giving her a kiss on the lips.

As they arrived at the conference room, Captain Harriett Mason came over. "Sergeant Reagan, we were wondering about you."

"Sorry about that Captain. I was waiting for my gorgeous fiancé to arrive." Jamie replied with a smile. He disengaged from Eddie's arms and stood in between and off to the side. "Office Eddie Reagan, Captain Harriett Mason."

"Pleasure to meet you Captain." Eddie said taking the Captain's hands. She immeditaley takes a liking to the woman.

"Pleasure is all mine." Captain Mason said shaking Eddie's hand. She smiled at her. She let go. "If I can borrow your fiancé for just a moment."

"Go right ahead ma'am." Eddie replied smiling. She looked at the spread on the table. "I'm going to belly up to the food bar."

"There's a shocker." Jamie smirked.

They shared a laugh as Captain Mason led Jamie out into the hallway. "I just want to congratulate you on Mr. Jackson. You stuck by him when others would have maybe just waited for the next call out. I have already received calls complimenting you on your professionalism with him."

"Thank you ma'am." Jamie replied.

"And for the camera's in his store, I got 1PP's permission to use part of our discretionary funding to pay for them" Captain Mason told him. She clasped him on the shoulder. "Keep it up and we may turn the corner here."

"Thank you ma'am." Jamie answered with a smile on his face.

"Go back to fiancé and introduce her to everyone else." Captain Mason told Jamie.

Jamie nodded and walked back inside the conference and stood next to head who was talking to Lt. Jameson. "Eating and carrying on a conversation. You can do all can't you Janko?"

"But I have eyes only for you Reagan." Eddie replied with a smirk as she leaned into him.

Even that got a smile out of Lt. Jameson.

 **Major Case Squad**

 **54** **th** **Precinct**

Danny and Erin were waiting looking inside interrogation room where Jennifer and her boyfriend Richard were sitting with their lawyers. Danny spoke first as he saw the look on Erin's face. "What you thinking?"

"Hoping that this crazy idea of yours works." Erin replied with a face set in stone.

"It will if Baez gets the friend to talk." Danny said as Baez came walking up. "Well?"

Baez nodded. "She blabbed like a crying baby. She wasn't supposed to find out about the write and charges, and the only reason she found out is that she grabbed the paper off the printer."

Erin looked at Baez. "What's going to happen to her?"

"She's been terminated, because that kind of stuff is supposed to be confidential." Baez remarked. She then handed a folder over to Danny. "Cell phone on the girlfriend. Pinged in the area at the time of the murder. In fact only a couple hundred yards from where it happen."

"Perfect." Danny said looking at the folder. He looked at the both of them. "Let's go."

Danny led the way to interrogation and held the door open as they walked in. "Good evening Richard, and this must be Jennifer."

"Detective, can I inquire why are both of these upstanding citizens here?" The lawyer for Jennifer asked.

"Nice to see you Barry." Erin remarked as she sat down. She pulled out a couple photos and set them down in front of people across from her. "You are here for this?"

"What are we looking at here?" Richard asked.

"Oh well let me explain it to you Richard." Danny stated as he picked up the first picture. "Your girlfriend over there sent abusive emails and messages to your former girlfriend, while she was going through therapy for her TBI."

"I really like the one where you called her a "baby killer and no true hero. Someone should shoot you in the head."" Baez stated as she set the emails down in front of Jennifer. She then took out a photo. "This is a photo of what Jacklyn did with the messages you sent to her. She down more than 3 dozen sleeping pills."

"So what, do I pay fine do some community service?" Jennifer smirked as she pushed the photos back towards Baez and Erin sitting at the table.

Danny smirked as he walked behind four sitting in front of them. "Nope you are getting off that easy. Abuse of a psychiatric patient is a felony."

"That is ten years minimal, but with two counts of murder, you are looking at life." Erin said as she pushed forward a surveillance camera picture in front of Jennifer. "Taken from the parking lot security camera near where you shot Asha Kapoor and Jeffery Anderson."

"What is she talking about Jennifer?" Richard asked looking down at the table towards his girlfriend.

"Oh didn't she tell you. Social Services investigated and cleared you but found out that your girlfriend sent the messages." Baez stated as she passed over a copy of the case brief to Richard and his lawyer. "Her friend that worked there spilled to the beans to her. Jennifer here was facing a felony charge."

Danny leaned in close. "And you couldn't have some little psychiatric assistant ruining what you had going?"

"That is pushing it detective." Jennifer's lawyer stated.

"No its not. Not when she had her fingerprints on the gun that killed our two victims." Baez mentioned.

"She stayed multiple times at her boyfriend's place, and even helped to pack…" Jennifer's lawyer started to say.

"Yet I never showed her where I hid it, and I packed it myself." Richard stated ignoring the looks from the lawyers.

"Really. You see Richard knows what he is doing here." Danny said standing straight up. He came back around to the front of the table. "You found out where he kept the gun and killed someone who was trying to help a veteran of the war…."

"SHE WAS NEVER THERE FOR HIM." Jennifer shouted as she tried to stand up only to be force back down by Danny. "She wasn't there when his dad got cancer and died. I was the one to help him grieve. I was there when his mom had emergency surgery. Then he drops everything to be by her side when she was injured over there. "

"I understood Jennifer that was part of her job." Richard said looking down at his ex-girlfriend now. He looked at Danny, Baez and Erin. "I cared for her."

"She didn't deserve you, you had me." Jennifer said starting to cry. She looked down. "Then when she started to act crazy…"

"She was injured in an IED attack." Danny stated as he leaned forward. "She suffered from Traumatic Brain Injury."

"Then when Sara found out, I couldn't lose my job, and you over that bitch having me charged." Jennifer cried out. She looked down at Richard. "All I wanted to do was have Jacklyn committed and not kill herself. So when I went to confront…"

"You shot her point blank in the head, and shot another war hero three times in the chest." Erin said cutting her off. She nodded to Baez. "That's not confrontation, that's premeditation."

Baez got up and stood Jennifer up and put the cuffs on her. "You're under arrest for the murders of Asha Kapoor, Jeffery Anderson, and mental abuse of Jacklyn Sanchez."

As Baez led her out, Danny came around and stood Richard up. Richard's lawyer was in shock. "What are you doing?"

"Richard Miller you are under arrest for the possession of an unlicensed weapon and accessory to a mental abuse of a patient." Danny said as he placed the cuffs on Richard and led him towards the door.

"Ms. Reagan…" Richard's lawyer started to say.

"Unfortunately the law is very clear. Even though he got the gun from the brother, he failed to register it, and some of the emails came from his IP which makes him a accessory I'll be down to talk to you in a minute.." Erin replied as Danny passed off Richard to a uniform officer. Richard's lawyer nodded and left following his client. Erin picked up the pictures of Asha and Jeffery, and the one of Jacklyn. "All this over a boyfriend, and the risk of a job."

"Yep, but there is the one thing that these people always forget about." Danny said as he began to collect everything.

"And what's that?" Erin asked.

Danny smiled at his sister. "That there will always be someone willing to go and get the answers and bring justice to them.

Erin smiled as she followed Danny out of interrogation.

 **Frank and Henry's House**

 **Bay ridge, New York**

"For the gifts we are about to receive through your bounty, Christ the lord Amen." Nicky said finishing off the prayer for dinner. Everyone said amen and reached out for the ham, potatoes, salad, mac and cheese and other bountiful goods across the table.

"This is a pretty good Sunday dinner." Andrew stated as he placed a large slab of ham on his plate. He saw the look from Erin. "What?"

"Going for early cardiac arrest there doctor?" Erin quipped at her boyfriend. Everyone got a chuckle out of it.

Eddie cleared her throat as she and Jamie looked at each other. "Before we get too further into Andrew's heart health, me and Jamie have an announcement. We have settled on our wedding party."

All ears perked up and looked at the couple. Jamie spoke first. "I asked Danny and he has agreed to be my best man."

Every passed on the congratulations. Linda looked at Danny. "Is that why you went to Funkhoswer?"

"Well the kid was buying." Danny defended himself. He smiled down at his baby brother. "I'm glad to you asked though. I know you had a tough time making a decision."

"Always did what mom taught us to do." Jamie answered.

"Let your heart and head lead, and not your gut." Frank said with a smile on his face. He smiled at Jamie and Eddie. "Glad you made your decision."

"I am too." Jamie answered. He looked at his nephews. "You boys are my groomsman as well."

"That's cool." Jack remarked with a smile on his face. He looked at Eddie and Jamie. "Alright if I invited a date?"

"Say what now?" Linda asked looking down the table at her oldest.

Eddie decided to say the boy from the embarrassment. "As for me, it was little tougher, because Erin, Nicky and Linda, along with all of you accepted me into your family…"

"You chose your best friend didn't you?" Erin asked smiling.

"We can see it on your face Eddie." Nicky added chuckling along with everyone else.

Eddie just shook her head. "A family of cops, and I should have guessed."

Erin smiled at Eddie. "It's alright, we all figured as much. You grew up with Hailey and you are as close as sisters. It's only natural."

"Yeah. If I had to choose and I didn't have a sister, I would choose my best friend like that." Nicky remarked with a smile on her face.

"Thank god we don't have to worry about that for a while." Henry remarked as Nicky rolled her eyes at her great grandfather who just chuckled.

So Frank leaned back and looked at Jamie and Eddie. "So what is next?"

"Dress for me, and we have planned on choosing catering, and DJ as well." Eddie remarked. She looked to the females around the table. "Mom is free Thursday, do you ladies want to come and help us look."

"I can skip a day of class." Nicky commented with a smile. She looked down to Eddie. "I'll have Marcus get me the notes."

"Who is Marcus?" Erin asked, but Nicky just shook her head. Erin just shook hers. "Sounds like fun. I'll clear my calendar."

"Same here." Linda remarked as the thoughts of the wedding coming more together filled everyone with happiness.

Henry looked down to Erin. "Erin, I saw your one of your old mentors scheduled a press conference for tomorrow?"

"Yep. Judge Victoria Wilson." Erin said taking a breath knowing she would have to tell the family what was coming. Only her father and Andrew knew. "She was diagnosed with early onset Alhizemers. So she is stepping down and they are naming a replacement."

"Any word who mom?" Nicky asked as she looked at her mom who was red in the face. "Mom?"

"Me. Its me that is being named." Erin said as she looked around the table. Frank and Andrew were smiles as faces were set in shocked and confused looks. "What?"

"I thought you hated politics of that part of the system?" Danny asked.

Erin leaned back in her chair. "I do, but the more I thought about it, the more it made sense."

"What the name with the face?" Henry asked. He leaned forward and folded his hands together. "Or is the goal of something bigger?"

"Not at all gramps. I wanted to do it because of what the office really means." Erin stated.

"And what's that?" Sean asked.

It was Frank that answered. "It's not about who sits behind in the chair on the bench, but the burden they carry. They know that some decisions they make will be unpopular, but in the end if the law is followed, then there is no greater feeling in the world knowing that framers of our great constitution had it right."

"Who said that?" Nicky asked.

"Your mother, the day she passed the bar." Frank said smiling at Erin.

Erin smiled and took her father's hand as everyone nodded around the table. She had their support.


	9. Epilogue

**A/N: Here is ends the story folks. I am currently outlining my next story. It will include Erin going through the process of being confirmed, and Jamie faces a tough test on his first midnight shift in his new house. Thank you for the follows and reviews, and please keep them up. Enjoy.**

 **Epilogue**

 **New York County Courthouse**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Erin paced quietly just inside the door way leading to the courthouse as she waited for the press conference to begin. She was nervous, because this was a big step she was taking in her life and career. What was helping knowing, that her family was waiting for her outside, including Andrew who had asked another surgeon to take his surgery that morning so he could be there. Even though she didn't want him to, Andrew told her it was the right thing to do. She smiled at the thought going through her head again. She was so intuned in her thoughts, she didn't notice Judge Wilson coming up behind her. She turned around was startled. "Oh your honor. You startled me."

Judge Wilson chuckled. "Sorry about that. You ready?"

Erin nodded and Judge Wilson led the way out to the podium where all the press and family members along with dignitaries were waiting for the press conference to start. Judge Wilson stepped up to the podium. "Thank you everyone for being here today. Before I take your questions, I would like to read a brief statement. Several months ago I began to suffer from what I thought was brief memory loss. After locking myself out of my chambers I arranged for a doctor to examine me, and after a battery of several test, I was diagnosed with early onset Alzheimer's. With this diagnosis in hand, me and my family decided it would be best for me to step away from my position as Criminal court Judge for the city of New York. Since I have at least 6 years remaining, the mayor and his staff gracefully allowed me to pick my successor. So before we answer your questions, I would like to introduce Erin Reagan who with the consent of the mayor, his family and her family has gracefully accepted the nomination to fill my seat. Erin?"

Erin stepped up to the podium, quietly cleared her throat and spotted her family including Nicky and Andrew. She took a breath. "Thank you Judge Wilson for those kind words and your guidance over the years. When I was first told the news…"

Erin said going on in her statement as she found strength looking at her family being there to support her as she made the next leap forward in her career.


End file.
